Sonic High School: Basketball Season
by SelfMadeHooper
Summary: This story is about Sonic and the gang playing basketball at Knothole High School, a top-ranked school in the nation when it comes to basketball. Everybody at school, including the players and coaches, is excited about the up-coming season this year. Knothole High hasn't won a State Championship in seven years. Will this be their year, let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

(My first fan-fiction story.)

**I do not own SEGA, Archie Comics, or anything else I might bring up, they all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Boys, Grades & Ages:**

1) PG-Sonic the Hedgehog (6'2, 190 lbs.) Sr., 18

2) SG-Shadow the Hedgehog (6'3, 200 lbs.) Sr., 18

3) SF/SG-Silver the Hedgehog (6'3, 200 lbs.) Jr., 17

4) PF/C-Knuckles the Echidna (6'4, 220 lbs.) Jr., 17

5) C-Storm the Albatross (6'6, 250 lbs.) Jr., 16¾

6) PG-Miles "Tails" Prower (5'10, 160 lbs.) Sr., 17¾

7) SG/SF-Jet the Hawk (6'2, 190 lbs.) Jr., 17

8) PF/C-Ash the Mongoose (6'4, 195 lbs.) Jr., 16¾

9) PG/SG-Nack the Weasel (5'10, 160 lbs.) Sr., 18

10) PF/SF-Antoine D' Coolette (6'4, 210 lbs.) Sr., 18

11) PG/SG-Manic the Hedgehog (6'0, 180 lbs.) Soph., 16

12) PG-Espio the Chameleon (5'8, 180 lbs.) Sr., 18

**Coaches:**

Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog (Head Coach & Sonic, Manic, and Sonia's uncle)

Merlin Prower (Assistant & Tails' uncle)

**Girls, Grades & Ages:**

1) PG-Sally Acorn (5'7, 125 lbs.) Sr., 18

2) SG/PG-Julie-Su Echidna (5'10, 150 lbs.) Jr., 17

3) SF/SG-Blaze the Cat (6'0, 160 lbs.) Jr., 16¾

4) PF/C-Lien-Da Echidna (6'2, 180 lbs.) Sr., 18

5) C-Bunnie Rabbit* (6'5, 185 lbs.) Sr., 17¾

*(she's fresh n' blood now)

6) SG/SF-Mina Mongoose (5'11, 150 lbs.) Sr., 17¾

7) SG/SF-Amy Rose (6'0, 160 lbs.) Sr., 17¾

8) PF/C-Tikal Echidna (6'3, 170 lbs.) Sr., 18

9) PG/SG-Nicole Lynx (5'6, 140 lbs.) Sr., 18

10) SG/SF-Wave the Swallow (6'0, 160 lbs.) Jr., 17

11) PG-Cream the Rabbit (5'7, 150 lbs.) Fr., 15

12) SF/PF-Sonia the Hedgehog (6'2, 170 lbs.) Soph., 16

**Coaches:**

Vanilla the Rabbit (Head Coach & Cream's mom)

Aleena the Hedgehog (Assistant & Sonic, Sonia, and Manic's mom)

**Couples…**

AmyxSonic, JetxWave, & KnucklesxJulie-Su. Bunnie & Antoine are married, (other couples are coming soon)

**OC characters might be in it as well.**

**Knothole High School is in Atlanta, GA. Their school colors are blue and white.**

**Some sonic characters are ranked in the nation by grade and position. For example, Ray the Flying Squirrel , the senior, is the top-ranked player in the nation (no. 12 in his class and no. 5 in his position). Hersey the Cat, the sophomore, is the top-ranked player in the nation (no. 15 in her class and no. 7 in her position), etc. For seniors, it's 1-100 nationally and 1-50 by position. For juniors, it's 1-60 nationally and 1-50 by position. For sophomores, it's 1-25 nationally and it depends if they're ranked in their position. Freshman's don't get ranked nationally. **

**Now the NBA/WNBA players I might/will name are gonna be Mobians for future chapters. For example, LeBron James is a Lion; he is wearing you-know-what, Seimone Augustas is a Mongoose; she is wearing you-know-what, etc.**

**To show who they play like, I will bring up an NBA/WNBA player. For example, Mighty the Armadillo plays like Dwight Howard. He's/She's the high school version of Brandon Knight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**History of Knothole High School...**

Knothole Village High School, A.K.A. Knothole High School, is a public school great for its academics and athletics. The school broke ground on January 7, 1948. Then in the spring of August 6, 1950, the school opens its doors to new students, teachers, and staff to learn and teach different subjects. The school was named Knothole Village because it was a village of where the school broke ground. Its school population is around 1,000 and in region AA.

During the late 19th century, Knothole Village, THEN, was known for people who were peaceful and live a christian-life around God. They have a church-school in their village where they can worship God on Sundays, go to school on weekdays to learn, and do Bible Study on Tuesdays. The village was somehow destroyed when the Great War took place, destroying every part of its village: The trees, the houses, even their church. But the saddest of 'em all, the villagers who lived their, were all killed: men, women, and children.

After the school opens its doors on the first day of school, their athletic program started 2 years later. Their basketball program started weak at first, but got better the following 2 more years later. It gain national attention around the country after they had highly recruiting prospects coming out of high school. Throughout its 60 year history of its basketball program, only 2 student-athletes were not able to go to college. They have 15 State Championships in basketball (8 for the boys and 7 for the girls), its last one was 2005.

**The Up-Coming Season...**

Knothole High hasn't won a State Championship of basketball in 7 years. Will this be their year in the up-coming 2012-13 season? Lets find out...

Last season for the boys, they went to the state playoffs in the third round (elite 8) and ended up losing by 10 to Emerald High. For the girls, they went to the fourth round (final 4) and lost by 3 to Downunda High. Both teams in their locker rooms were crying because of the heartbreaking loss they both took. Fans, friends, families, and faculty staff both went to their games and saw the lost they took, so after the game, they went to their locker room waiting for them to come out. As soon as they did, they both congratulated them on their hard work they did, but deep down inside they still want their season to continue.

**8 Months Later…**

Both the girls and boys are excited this year because of the type of talent they have.

For the boys, Sonic, the senior, is the top-ranked player in the nation (no. 2 in his class and no. 1 at his position) who plays like Derrick Rose. Shadow, the senior, is a combo guard who is also the top-ranked player in the nation (no. 10 in his class and no. 7 at his position) who plays like Dwyane Wade. Silver, the junior, is a swingman who plays like Metta World Peace (formally Ron Artest). Knuckles, the junior, plays like Dennis Rodman. Storm, the junior, plays like David West. Manic, the sophomore, plays like Brandon Jennings. Jet, the junior, plays like Andre Iguadola. Ash, the junior, plays like Tyson Chandler. Espio and Nack, both seniors, plays like Tyrone "Muggsy" Bogues. Antoine, the senior, plays like Lamar Odom. And Tails, the senior, plays like Jason Kidd.

For the girls, Sally, the senior, is the top-ranked player in the nation (no. 8 in her class and no. 1 at her position) who plays like Chris Paul. Julie-Su, the junior, is a combo guard who is also the top-ranked player in the nation (no. 5 in her class and no. 1 at her position) who plays like Russell Westbrook. Blaze, the junior, is also the top-ranked player in the nation (no. 4 in her class and no. 17 at her position) who plays like Scottie Pippen as a point-forward . Lien-Da plays like Kevin Love. Bunnie, the senior, is also the top-ranked player in the nation (no. 2 in her class and no. 1 at her position) who plays like Hakeem Olajuwon. Mina, the senior, plays like Sidney Moncrief. Amy, the senior, plays like Diana Taurasi (WNBA player). Tikal, the senior, plays like Chris Bosh. Nicole, the senior, plays like Cappie Pondexter (WNBA player). Wave, the junior, plays like Tim Hardaway and Dominique Wilkins (only for dunks). Cream, the freshman, plays like John Stockton. And Sonia, the sophomore, plays like Gerald Wallace. Now the main question is… Are they discipline? Do they have positive attitudes? Etc., we'll see.

* * *

**Girls POV:**

"Finally!," said Julie-Su, "Basketball season is here." Bunnie said, "You got that right."

Sonia, Amy, Cream, and Sally were cheerleaders during football season. They were happy that the season is over so they can play basketball. All 12 of them played AAU ball during the spring and summer time. Cream, however, is the only freshman on the varsity team, but did play summer league ball for Knothole High. She wants to play with her mother so she got her wish already. However, she won't get enough playing time, but her mother/head coach Vanilla told her that she's gonna get the opportunity to play. She knows it and she's prepared for it anyway.

Sally said, "Hey guys. We gotta win this State Championship this year and it's our last year for most of us." Amy said, "Yep and we can't slack-off either because this year is important to us." Mina said, "Exactly; which reminds me…? Aye Cream, when do we have practice?""Next week."Julie-Su said,"NEXT WEEK. Why can't it be tomorrow?" (Which is Saturday)Cream said, "That's what she told me."Julie-Su just, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"Bunnie looked at her with a smile and said, "Wow you're just ready to hoop ain't ya?" Julie-Su said, "Hell yeah." **(I, myself, be like that also****)** Lien-Da said, "Told ya." Bunnie put her arm around her shoulder and said, "Aye, I feel the same way too."

Blaze, Julie-Su, Sally, and Bunnie returned as starters from last season. Lien-Da is now a starter since their starting power forward, Shade the Echidna, graduated. Tikal, Nicole, Mina, and Amy returned as reserves. Sonia is now a varsity player since she played JV last season. Wave is the newest member of the team since she transferred from Babylon High, along with Jet and Storm. Cream is also the newest member of the team, as a freshman. But she will make an impact on the team.

**Boys POV:**

After football season was over for Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, Storm, Manic, and Antoine (Sonic-Quarter Back, Knuckles-Right Tackle, Jet-Wide Receiver and Free Safety, Storm-Right Guard, Manic-Corner Back, and Antoine-Wide Receiver), they too were ready like they waited forever to get it over with since the football team almost made the playoffs, they finished with 4 wins and 6 losses.

Jet said, "Damn I can't believe our season is over. We were that close to make the playoffs." Sonic said, "Well, at least it's not the last sport for most of us." Manic said,"You got that right bro. You[Sonic], Me, Knuckles, Jet, Storm, and Antoine have to get ready for basketball season." Storm said, "Aye Sonic. Ask Coach Chuck what time do we have practice.""Alright," he's walking to his uncle/Offensive Coordinator, "Yo Uncle Chuck, what time do we have practice?""After School.""AFTER SCHOOL. Why can't it be tomorrow?" (Which is Saturday)"Y'all need to rest, that's why I said after school, which is next week on Monday.""Okay, he's walking back to the locker room, "He said 'next week after school on Monday'." The guys said, "Okay."

Just like the girls, the 12 boys also played AAU ball during the spring and summer time. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles are the returning starters from last season. Tails, Antoine, Nack, Ash, and Espio are the returning reserves from last season. Manic, just like his sister Sonia, is now a varsity player since he played JV last season. Jet and Storm are the newest members on the team since they transferred, like Wave, from Babylon High, including Silver but from a different school, he came from Mobius High. Storm and Silver are starters since the team's starting center Bark the Polar Bear and small forward Mighty the Armadillo, all graduated. Both Storm and Silver did play ball from their previous school. Silver was a reserve and Storm was a starter.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day of Practice**

The girls and boys practice after school in their own gym. The girls practice first while the boys are at study hall either doing their homework, chillin' by listening their music, or just talking. The boys practice at 6 p.m.

**Girls POV:**

The girls' practice starts at 4:10 p.m. They went to their lockers to put on their practice jerseys and sometimes their own shorts. Their routine is to go to the gym and start doing 10 laps around the court, after that, they circle up to do stretches as Sally, the team's co-captain along with Bunnie, calling out different kind of stretches. Next is lay-up line then 3-man-wing. Finally Coach Vanilla blew her whistle and said, "Okay girls, sideline." They went to the sideline on one side of the court as Coach Vanilla began speaking,

"Okay, for those who know me y'all should already know who I am. For those who don't, Imma tell you who I am. My name is Vanilla the Rabbit; you can call me either Coach Vanilla or Ms. Vanilla. This is Aleena the Hedgehog, my Assistant."

Aleena raised her handas Coach Vanilla continues, "You are all here to play basketball on this team right?"

The girls said, "RIGHT." As Vanilla continues,

"Okay. About me, I'm a nice person to get along with but don't get caught being a butthole of what you did. I ain't gonna say any names, just know who you are. When it comes to basketball, I take this game serious and y'all should have that in your minds already. Now what we gonna do is we gonna scrimmage against each other. So the first 5 will be: Sally, Julie-Su, Blaze, Sonia, and Bunnie. Second 5 will be: Mina, Amy, Tikal, Lien-Da, and Nicole. Wave and Cream y'all gonna get in soon, I just want y'all to know who we are and what we do.

Coach Aleena put 8 minutes on the clock. Each called out their own man (who to guard); Sally got Nicole, Bunnie got Tikal, Julie-Su got Mina, Lien-Da got Sonia, and Amy got Blaze. Blaze shot for 'who get ball first', it went in so Blaze's team gets the ball first. Julie-Su inbounded the ball to Sally to bring it up court and began playing.

**(The action of the boys and girls playing will appear in the up-coming chapters)**

As the 2 teams were scrimmaging, Wave and Cream were talking to each other,

Wave said,"Yo Cream." (Wave has that southern slang accent) "Yeah Wave?" **Wave: **"I know you're a freshman on this squad and all but what type of playing style does your mom bring?"

**Cream: **"Well my mom plays an up-tempo style to push the ball up and down the court. We run up and down the down the court either fast or slow, depends on if we need to slow down. When we run a play, it's basically a triangle offense, 1-on-1 or just run a play to set up the offense." **Wave: **"What about on defense?" **Cream: **"Just 2-3 Zone." **Wave: **"No Man-To-Man D?" **Cream: **"That's if to show 'Who can guard their man (defender)' on Man-To-Man D."

Wave, along with Jet and Storm, did not play summer league ball for Knothole High because they were still at Babylon High at that time. They bought a new house close to Knothole High which is why they enrolled there when they were doing orientation just when summer was about to end.

**At practice…**

The 8 minutes was up for the 1st half and Coach Vanilla told them to get a water break. When they came back, Wave took Sonia's spot and Cream took Amy's spot so they can play. So the first 5 are now: Sally, Julie-Su, Blaze, Wave, and Bunnie. Second 5 are now: Mina, Cream, Tikal, Lien-Da, and Nicole.

After 2 more 8-minute-quarters were up, Vanilla told everybody to go to the sidelines and sit down. As Vanilla begins,

"Okay girls, even though it's our first day of practice, I still expect everyone to come to practice like this every day. Now, Imma hand out everyone their team contracts. I expect this to be signed by your parent or guardian; along with your phone number and emergency contact number of your parent or guardian. Do I make myself clear?" **Girls: **"YES MA'AM" **Coach Vanilla: **"Good now let's look over our contracts."

The girls look at their contracts to discuss some rules of the team and what **NOT** to do in class during school. When it was over, the team circled up, put their hands up as Sally said,"1… 2… 3… " **Girls: **"WARRIORS"

"I'm glad we scrimmage 'cus I needed that one badly." Julie-Su said as she and the rest of the team went to the locker room. In the locker room, most of them took a shower, went home, or either watch the boys' practice to wait on their rides to come or to watch their boyfriend practice.

* * *

**Boys POV:**

As Coach Charles entered study hall in the library, he told the team to get dressed at 5:40 p.m. to get them ready for practice at 6p.m. Just like the girls, the boys wore their practice jerseys and some wore their own shorts. They ran 10 laps around the court, circled-up to stretch as Sonic, the team's co-captain along with his best friend and teammate Tails, calling out some stretches, did lay-up line, and 3-man-wing.

Later Coach Charles blew his whistle telling them to go to the sideline. They all went to the sidelines on one side of the court. As coach introduce to himself,

"Okay guys, as what y'all know or don't know about me, my name is Sir Charles aka "Chuck" the Hedgehog. I am y'all head coach. You can either call me Sir Charles, Coach Charles/Coach Chuck, or Mr. Charles/Mr. Chuck. Let me ask y'all a question… Do y'all wanna be on this team?" **Guys: **"YES SIR." **Coach Charles: **"Okay. The reason I said that because some guys just wanna be on the team just to wear the uniform instead of giving them all they got; Imma see who's gonna be one of 'em, just wait. So about me I'm a nice guy to get along with, but don't do something stupid either in front of me or behind my back. Of course my assistant, Merlin, was supposed to be here, but he had to do some errands. Now we gonna do some drills so I want guards on one end and big guys on the other end."

**Guards POV:**

The guards are doing shooting drills by coming off of screens by using chairs. Next, they played 1-on-1 against each other; Sonic has Manic, Jet has Shadow, Espio has Nack, and Tails has Silver. The drill is, whoever's on defense, the defender has to deny the ball to prevent the ball to be inbounded. The offensive player has to get the ball by losing their defender.

**Big Men's POV:**

Knuckles, Storm, Ash, and Antoine are doing rebounding drills, by boxing out and tip-ins. Next, they did post moves by playing against each other 1-on-1; Knuckles automatically picked Storm because they're both strong and Ash picked Antoine.

**Normal POV:**

Coach Chuck blew his whistle and said, "Alright guys, sideline." The guys went to the sidelines as he's finna tell them something, "Now we're gonna scrimmage just to show what y'all got. So the first 5 will be: Sonic, Shadow, Manic, Knuckles, and Storm. Second 5 will be: Espio, Nack, Jet, Ash, and Antoine. Jet later shot for 'who gets ball first', he made it so Jet's team gets the ball first and began playing.

**(Again, the action of the boys and girls playing will appear in the up-coming chapters)**

As they were scrimmaging, Silver walked towards Tails…

"Aye Tails." **Tails: **"Yeah Silver." **Silver: **"What type of playing style does Coach Chuck bring to this team?" **Tails: **"Well, Coach runs the Princeton Offense, either 1-on-1 or just running a play. The Princeton Offense will get confusing, not only to you, but for us as well sometimes. On the fastbreak, coach wants us to either go fast or slow, if we need to go to a slow-pace offense. On defense, we do a 2-3 Zone, sometimes Man-to-Man if we have to." **Silver: **"Okay."

Silver was at Mobius High at that time. He enrolled to Knothole High when they we doing orientation just when summer was about to end, same thing of what Wave, Jet, and Storm did. He did that so he can see Blaze. Blaze enrolled to Knothole High in her sophomore year while Silver, who was also a sophomore at that time, was still at Mobius High.

The boys practice isn't going to be long, as it was last year on their first day of practice, because Coach Chuck got to do something.

Coach Charles blew his whistle and said, "Okay guys sideline… Now I have to cut this practice short because I have to do something. I'm gonna give you guys these contracts. Read them and have 'em signed by you and your parent or guardian by Wednesday. Do I make myself clear?" **Guys: **"YES SIR." **Coach Charles: **"Alright, bring it in… 1… 2… 3…," **Guys: **"WARRIORS" **Manic: **"Well that was a short-first-day-of-practice. Might as well go home, eat, watch TV, and sleep since I don't have homework."

**Normal POV:**

The boys went to their locker room and got their stuff ready and headed out. Amy is waiting on Sonic, Wave is waiting on Jet, her boyfriend, and Storm, and Julie-Su and Lien-Da is waiting on Knuckles, Julie-Su's boyfriend. (Except Bunnie, Bunnie went home). As the boys came out, the girls greeted and gave them a quick kiss on their couple. As they were headed out, Sonic started talking,

**Sonic: **"I'm surprised practice ended early as it was last year." The gang agreeing of what Sonic said. **Knuckles: **"Aye babe, when's our first game?" **Julie-Su: **"This week on Friday, against Mercia High."

As they were walking while talking to the school's parking lot, Knuckles is taking Julie-Su home along with Sonic, Amy, and Tails. Jet, Wave and Storm walked home while the others waiting on their rides.

**End of Chapter 2**

**For bearvalley3365,-****Bark the Polar Bear's past is really unknown because he never, ever, ever talks period. **

**In my point of view, He decides to play basketball at age 12, his playing style is basically like Shaquile O'Neal because he's strong, almost stronger that Knuckles. He receives a scholarship to play football at Louisiana State University.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: At School**

All 24 players arrived at school sitting/standing at their usual spots just either talking or chilling while listening their music.

2 minutes later, Shadow comes in to join Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Tails' group,"Hey guys, what's up?" **Manic: **"Nothin' much, just talkin'." **Shadow: **"A'ight" **Sonia: **"Hey Shadow, do you still talk to Rouge?" **Shadow: **"Yeah, but I haven't seen her yet. That's why I came to y'all table." **Sonic: **"Do you think you two might go together? Just asking."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

Shadow and Rouge started talking to each other since their junior year. Rouge is a cheerleader since she couldn't play any sports because of her bat wings. It doesn't bother her; she's just not interested in it. Their friendship is really close and who knows, they might go together. The bell rings as everybody either went to their lockers or their class. As soon as Shadow was going to his locker, he saw Rouge and walked to her,"Hey Rouge I was looking for you, where were you?" **Rouge: **"I came just when the bell rang. Sorry I was late."

Both Shadow and Rouge have 1st period together which is economics, along with Ash and Nack.

Sonic, Sally, Amy, and Bunnie have math 4; Shadow, Ash, and Nack have economics; Julie-Su and Lien-Da have physical science; and Knuckles, Manic, Silver, and Espio have weight training

**Math 4 class...**

Their teacher is Mr. Wallace the Raccoon.

Sonic's class are doing geometry. So far everybody, except Sonic, knows what they are doing. He desperately needs help.

**Sonic: **"Mr. Wallace, I need help on question 8." **Mr. Wallace: **"Okay let me see..." Mr. Wallace explains it to him and Sonic ends up doing fine later on. As everybody was finish doing their work, they decide to chill and talk. **Sonic:** "Aye, y'all doin' somethin' this weekend?"

The gang confesses of what they doing or what they don't know what they're doing over the weekend. **Bunnie: **"If we don't have practice on Saturday, after the game, then we might hang out somewhere. Just don't know where yet."

**Economics class...**

Their teacher is Mrs. Anne the Panther.

Their teacher is not here today so they just did the work from the other day and ended up just chillin'. Shadow, Rouge, Nack and Ash were talking to one another and so did the rest of the class. Then Ash pulled out a Eastbay sports magazine to show the gang what type of brand they should have.

**Ash: **"Hmm what kind of brand we should get: Jordan, Nike, or Adidas?" **Shadow: **"We should get those Nike warm-ups and them hyperdunks along with em'." **Ash:** "Me too but the shoes I want are those Adidas Crazy Lights." **Nack: **"Hell yeah, them shoes light foreal on the slick." **(them shoes weight only about 9.8)** **Shadow: **"You must got them shoes?" **Nack:** "Yeah when I was playing AAU; them shoes dumb light."

**Physical Science...**

Their teacher is Coach Marvin the Polar Bear, he coaches the linemen for football.

Julie-Su got a text message from Sally,

**From Sally:**_ if we don't have practice on Saturday after the game, u doin anything over the weekend?_

'i hav 2 check with knuckles 1st, then I'll let u no. okay'

**From Sally:**_ okay_

Julie-Su texted Knuckles who just got threw lifting weights as he was gonna get some water,

Knuckles' phone began buzzing, "_Hmm, that's probably Julie._" he thought. He pulled his phone out to see who it was and he got it right. "Yep it is. I wonder what she texted me."

**From Julie-Su: **_If we dont hav practice on Saturday after da game, what u wanna do over the weekend._

'i dont no but ill find out sooner or later, if not ill check on Sonic and the gang'

**From Julie-Su:**_okay luv u_

'luv u 2'

3 minutes later, Julie-Su texted Sally back,

'he dont know either'

**From Sally:**_ ill find out sooner or later_

As Coach Marvin was discussing something on the board, their principle, Mrs. Lupe the Wolf, walks in with a new student. "Sorry that I interrupt your class Coach Marvin. Class, this is your new student, Sean the Echidna." Sean is a orange echidna, who is wearing a Jordan shirt, black Levis' pants, and red-black-white Air Max Griffey 1's. As Mrs. Lupe continues, "He's a transfer student from Emerald High. I want everyone in this class, especially this school, make him feel welcomed. Do I make my self clear?" "YES MA'AM." said the class, as Mrs. Lupe continues, "Good. Coach Marvin, he's all yours. Enjoy class."

**Lien-Da's POV:**

Wow, he's looks fresh dressing like that, plus he's cute. I wonder what his attitude is?

**Normal POV:**

As Coach Marvin goes to his desk to find his seating chart, he looked at the chart and decides to let him sit next to Lien-Da on her right side. As he's walking to his assigned seat, he looked at Lien-Da and see what she's wearing. Lien-Da is wearing a pink Holister shirt, along with her black Nike jogging pants, and pink Converse-Chuck Taylor's.

**Sean's POV:**

Wow she's cute and sexy as well. Should I talk to her?

**Lien-Da's POV:**

Oh god, he's looking at me should I talk to him?

**Normal POV:**

Everybody in class is done with their work, so everybody decide to talk to one another. So Lien-Da and Sean were looking at each other for 5 seconds until Sean was the first to say something,"Aye what up. I see you were looking at me so what's up?" **Lien-Da: **"I was looking at you of how you dress then I saw you looking at me. So what type of Mobian are you?" **Sean: **"I'm a warrior, and a hooper, with a purple heart."

**Lien-Da's POV:**

WOW that caught me off-guard when he said that. He has that type of language to talk to girls like me.

**Normal POV:**

**Lien-Da: **"I see. You play basketball?" **Sean: **"Yeah. You play basketball too?" **Lien-Da: **"Yeah. Are you good?" **Sean: **"Yeah. I played for Emerald High last year. I was wearing number 30." **Lien-Da: **"That's right you did play for them; I forgot about that. So why did you decide to come to Knothole High?"**Sean: **"Me and my uncle moved to a new house." **Lien-Da: **"Ooooohhhh okay. How tall are you?" **Sean: **"6'2, 200 pounds." **Lien-Da: **"No wonder." **Sean: **"How tall are you?" **Lien-Da: **"Your height (6'2), but I'm a little bit lighter that you. I weight only 180 pounds. How old are you?" **Sean: **"18. You?" **Lien-Da: **"18. You're a senior?" **Sean: **"Yeah. You?" **Lien-Da: **"Senior."

He then turns to Julie-Su and asked her,

"Y'all 2 sisters?" Lien-Da & Julie-Su said, "Yeah."

"Huuuuummmmmm. No wonder 'cuz y'all two look alike." Sean said as he's now eye balling at Lien-Da's body because how good she look.

**Lien-Da's POV:**

Oh my god, he's looking at my body. I guess he like what he sees of me. What about my personality? Does he like it of what he sees OVERALL of me?

**Normal POV:**

With a serious look on Lien-Da's face, "You looking at my body ain't you?" **Sean: **"Yeah, but really I'm just surprised how beautiful you are?"

**Normal POV:**

Julie-Su, however, is sitting next to Lien-Da's left side; Julie-Su and Lien-Da were surprised when he said that. Lien-Da blushed when he said that. Julie-Su, however, was shocked that he said that her sister is beautiful. Could this be that he likes her?

**Julie-Su's POV:**

Wow, he actually said 'how beautiful you are' to her. Does he like her? Does Lien-Da like HIM back? Do they like each other to be exact?

**Lien-Da's POV:**

Wow, he actually said 'how beautiful you are' to me. Does he like me? Should I like him back?

**Normal POV:**

Lien-Da just ducked her head because she was still blushing as she remained silent. Sean noticed that she's blushing so he scooted his chair to her and said, "You okay?" **Lien-Da: **"Y-Y-Yeah. Just surprised that you said that to... me." **Sean: **"What? No one, besides your parents, told you you look beautiful?" **Lien-Da: **"N-N-No." As she looked looked up at his face "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" **Sean: **"Hell yeah." (He said with confidence) "What's yo phone number?"

**Julie-Su's POV:**

Yeah I'm right, he does like her, I think she does too. I hope they start out as friends before they hook up. That way they would know each other some more. I hope she gives him her phone number.

**Lien-Da's POV:**

Yeah I'm right, he does like me, I think I do too. I hope we start out as friends before we might hook up. That way we would know each other some more. I should give him my phone number.

**Normal POV:**

They both took out their IPhone 4's and gave each other their number. Later Sean turned his head to Julie-Su and asked her,"Want my number too Julie? Just in case?" **Julie-Su: **"Yeah I guess." She gave him her number as she continues, "And to let you know, I have a boyfriend; his name is Knuckles; he's also a Echidna who has red fur, with a guardian symbol on his chest. You might not see it because sometimes he wears a shirt. So don't do any crazy you-know-what around me, my boyfriend, or when we're together, know what I'm sayin'?" **Sean: **"Okay." As he continues by asking them, "So when does practice starts for boys?" **Lien-Da: **"Well we practice right after school. Y'all practice at 6 o'clock PM." **Sean: **"Do we have to stay in school or go home or something?" **Julie-Su: **"If you want too."

Sean nodded his head then the bell rangs as class is now over.

* * *

[Sonia, Mina, and Blaze have art.]

The gang were at their 2nd period class doing their school work. In Sonia's art class, Sonia got a text message from Julie-Su as it read,

**From Julie-Su:**_"Aye Sonia, tell Sonic, if you have the chance, that a new student from Emerald High named Sean the Echidna, wants 2 play basketball for their team. and also, if u see that echidna, who has orange fur, wearing a red and black jordan shirt, black pants, and red-black-white air max griffey's, tell him to see sonic or coach chuck."_

'okay'

Sonia puts her phone back in her pocket and said,"Hey guys." As Mina and Blaze turn their heads to Sonia. "We have a new student named Sean and he's an echidna, plus he's gonna play basketball for the boys." **Mina: **"Wow. Where did he come from?" **Sonia: **"Emerald High." **Blaze: **"Ain't that the team the boys lost to last year?" **Sonia: **"Yeah." **Mina: **"Well... they already have a good team with the type of talent they have. Plus, he's a good player; I saw how he played during AAU basketball season. I just hope they don't bully him because he came from the school the guys lost to in the National Tournament." **Sonia & Blaze: **"Yeah."

Sean has Mobian History and later raised his hand to Mr. Steven the Polar Bear,"Excuse me Mr. Steven." **Mr. Steven: **"Yes Sean." **Sean: **"Can I go see Coach Charles?" **Mr. Steven: **"Yeah; come get your pass."

Mr. Steven writes Sean a pass to go see Coach Chuck (remember, the boys basketball coach goes by either Sir Charles, Mr. Chuck/Mr. Charles, or Coach Chuck/Coach Charles). His door was cracked open a little bit , so he knocked on it to know who is it. *knock *knock *knock "Who is it?" Sir Charles said. Sean opens the door and said, "Are you the boys basketball coach?" **Coach Chuck: **"Yes I am." **Sean: **"Can I come in?" **Coach Chuck: **"Sure."

Sean walks in his office and later took a seat in front of the desk.

**Coach Chuck: **"How can I help you?" **Sean: **"My name is Sean the Echidna and I would like to play basketball for your team." **Coach Chuck: **"Okay. What school you came from?" **Sean: **"Emerald High. The school that y'all lost to when I was their." **Coach Chuck: **"Wait a minute. Was it you that wore number 30?" **Sean: **"Yes sir." **Coach Chuck: **"I remember you. You was guarding almost everybody we had on the court. I gotta say you got game young fella. What made you decide to come here?" **Sean: **"My uncle bought a new house around this area." **Coach Chuck: **"Okay. tell me what kind of player are you."**Sean: **"I play like Stephen Curry and Scottie Pippen." **Coach Chuck: **"Hmm okay. How tall are you?" **Sean: **"6'2, 200 pounds." **Coach Chuck: **"Okay. Do you play point guard?" **Sean: **"That and shooting guard." **(In basketball term-combo guard) ****Coach Chuck:** "Okay. Pretty good size for a guard I see. What about your attitude on the court?" **Sean: **"80% of what I'm capable to do on the court, 5% I'm emotional, and 15% as a floor general." **Coach Chuck: **"Hmm okay then. Well we start practice at 6PM because the girls practice right after school. The boys sometimes do study hall either in the auditorium or in their class with their teacher. Our first game is this week on Friday, against Mercia High. Since you're gonna be new to this team, you might have a chance to play because of the competition we're up against. Is that good for you?" **Sean: **"Yes sir; I'm a competitor who wants to win and I'm up for it anyway." **Coach Chuck: **"Wow just like my nephew Sonic, with that competitive edge. Well it was nice talking to ya. See you in practice." **Sean: **"Thank you, it was nice talking to you also."

Sean and Coach Chuck both shook hands as Sean later went back to class and Coach Chuck went back doing his work. _"It looks like this kid has character off the court, but I want to see it myself though."_ Coach Chuck thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sean the Echidna is my OC character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bonding & Focusing**

**Girls POV:**

"Okay girls, everybody in the locker room." Coach Vanilla said as the girls just did as they are doing team strategies, chemistry, etc., as Vanilla continues, "Now this season, will not be easy as it KINDA was last year. I said that because of the type of region and schedule we're in and up against. Our first game Friday, which is against Mercia High, won't be as THAT EASY as it was last year. But first, I wanna know what is our identity, what type of team we are NOW of the type of talent we got on this team? Anyone wanna give their thoughts?" Sally raises her hand. "Okay Sally, tell me what you think we are because of the talent we have?'

**Sally:** "In my point of view talent-wise, I see we have an athletic team." **Coach Vanilla:** "Okay, what makes you say that?" **Sally:** "Because we have scoring guards like Julie-Su and Wave, who can attack to the basket with ease by using their speed and quickness, and create their own shots for themselves. We have athletic bigs like Bunnie, Lien-Da, Sonia, and Tikal who can run up and down the court, block shots, chase down rebounds, great post game along with it. We have great perimeter-defenders like Blaze and Mina who can guard multiple positions based on the scouting report. And point guards like Amy, Cream, myself[Sally], and Blaze; who's a point-forward, who runs the floor for the offense and being a leader on this team, along with Bunnie and Blaze.

"Now the main question I'm concerning; what about our chemistry, our egos on and off the court, not only in school but outside of school and basketball as well? That's the question, not only I myself, but for this team and the coaching staff must think about."

**Julie-Su:** "Well, talent-wise, I can agree to what Sally said. For our team chemistry, basically in my point of view, is what we need to focus on right now. Not on our first game, in practice, and based on what we can do for this team on what it takes to win when we're bonding together, know what I'm saying." **Sally:** "And for me , being a leader, like myself along with Blaze and Bunnie, takes great responsibility for this team and for the players as well. Being a leader is not that easy , especially if your a point guard being the floor general and/or a star player as well, who works hard of being the heart and soul on this team. So in my point of view; along with Julie's, leadership and chemistry is important right now."

**Coach Vanilla:** "Good, very good. Something I need to hear from the guys who been here for the longest and who knows the game of basketball as well. Now lets look at our game films from last year."

The girls looked at the game films of last season of what they might do differently. Then they started watching the pre-season game of Mobius High vs. Mercia High (Kingdom of Mercia form the Archie Comics).

**Coach Vanilla:** "As you can see, Mercia High is a slow-pace offensive team by being patient for running plays and on the fastbreak, they don't push the ball. The only time they will do that, is when it's a close game." **Julie-Su:** "So our game plan on Friday, is make 'em wear track shoes because we're a up-tempo team." **Coach Vanilla:** "If that's what you wanna call it, then yeah. Now number 5 is their best 3-point shooter on the team. She can shoot either from the perimeter or the 3-point line NBA range."

**Mina: **"Aye coach, is she effective when she puts it on the floor?" **Coach Vanilla:** "Sometimes, as what y'all just saw right there, she did a pump fake to free herself from her defender. Be aware of those pump fakes she might do, because her pump fake is exactly how Dwyane Wade's pump fake is. Now when she dribbles while the defender is guarding her as what y'all are seeing, if she can't go to the basket, she'll do a step back about 5 feet away from ya and pull up for a shot.

**Sally:** "So her game is a little bit of Ray Allen?" **Coach Vanilla:** "Sort of.

"Now Bunnie, Lien-Da, Tikal, and Sonia pay attention of their bigs. Their bigs are not that well-skilled, but they will do everything they can to help the team out. Their bigs is like 6'1 to 6'3, so it might be a block party for y'all and be aware of those pump fakes, as what y'all just saw right there."

**Bunnie:** "Gotcha coach." The girls were watching the game for like 30 minutes. After that, they went to practice.

* * *

**Sean's POV:**

God I hope they don't bully me or something. Cuz I came from the school the guys lost too when I was on the roster. As I came to school, I went to the gym and I found out that they're not here yet. Coach said practice starts at 6PM. Where are they?

Then I saw Coach Aleena and I ask her 'Aye Coach Aleen, do you know where the boys at?' "They're at their locker rooms watching game film." 'Okay thanks.' I know where the locker room is at 'cuz I have P.E. 4th period.

**Boys POV:**

The boys went to their locker rooms to watch game film for Friday's game against Mercia High.

**Coach Charles:** "Alright guys what we gonna do is watch the game film of the pre-season game of Mobius High vs Mercia High.

"Now Mercia's defense is a 2-3 zone. As you can see, their big man, number 12, he stands on top of the free-throw line, the elbow (The end of the free-throw line), and down on the block. Their zone defense is what-you-called, a bit average; they'll adjust it right but when an offensive rebound comes, they're slow to re-adjust it.

"So Sonic when you see the zone defense, run the play either: 23 or 32 Killer."

**Sonic: **"Gotcha coach." Then the door opens as it was and orange echidna. The players were staring at him like 'who is he'.

**Coach Charles:** "Guys, this our new teammate Sean the Echidna. He's a transfer student from Emerald High. Y'all better treat with respect, do I make myself clear?" **Guys:** "YES SIR." **Sean:** "Hey everybody" _God I hope they don't kill me or something._

The guys saying hey to him by making him fell welcomed.

**Coach Charles:** "Okay now Sean, we're watching game film of Mobius High. As you can see..."

Coach Charles explaining to him the strategy of the opposing team as what he already said earlier before he walked in. **Coach Charles:** "Now for their bigs, they like 6'2 and 6'3. Their really now strong so Storm we need you to be a physical presence inside. They'll try to block your shot so when you see them go up, go into their bodies to draw a foul.

"Now their guards are really good jump shooters especially when they shoot off the dribble. Their defensive game is above average, they are not good defenders on the perimeter so we might, WE MIGHT, have a chance to go the lane and score if we can. Defense, we'll start out in man-to-man, if its not working, then we'll go to a 2-3 zone."

They were watching film for 30 minutes. After that, they went to practice.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Aye guys, the next chapter I will put live-commentary for basketball games, including for the up-coming chapters for now on, if that's okay with y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Game Day **

**Girls POV:**

The girls are getting ready for their game. Their team apparel is Nike. They are wearing Nike Hyperdunks of 2010, Nike Warm-ups, and their uniforms look like UConn's Lady Huskey's, which is also sponsored by Nike.

The girls are tying up their hair/dreadlocks. Bunnie is wearing knee pads; Julie-Su is wearing a shooting sleeve with a build-in elbow pad, knee pads, and Nike Pro Combat Gurdel with build-in pads; Sally is wearing Hex Pad Calf Sleeve on both of her legs; Mina is wearing a headband for her hair along with her ponytail; Blaze, Amy, Tikal, Lien-Da, Cream, Nicole, Sonia, and Wave are wearing Nike Pro Combat Gurdel with build-in pads.

**Commentators POV:**

**Brett:** "Game day here in Knothole High School, it's the Mercia Lady Monarchs vs. Knothole Lady Warriors. Now its the match that everybody want to see Jack is the 4 players for Knothole High." **Jack: **"That's right Brett: Sally, Bunnie, Blaze, and Julie-Su; 4 high school basketball players are top-ranked players in the nation.

"Julie-Su Echidna is the high school version of Russell Westbrook for a JUNIOR. A Shooting Guard who can create her own shots, defends on the perimeter whether on-ball or off the ball, finish at the rim with force, and make plays for others as well.

"Blaze the Cat is the high school version of Scottie Pippen for a JUNIOR. A Small Forward who can bring the ball up the court to call plays and gets some assists, defends well on the perimeter whether on-ball or off the ball, score if she wants to, and an excellent finisher at the rim with either hand.

"Bunnie Rabbit is the high school version of Hakeem Olajuwon for a Senior. A 6'5 Center with a wingspan of 6'10, who can block shots around the paint. An efficient scorer in mid-range, and tremendous footwork down the block with counter moves along with it.

"Sally Acorn is a high school version of Chris Paul. A Point Guard who is a leader on the floor, exceptional ball-handling skills to create shots for herself or others, a good perimeter-defender for getting steals mostly pick-pocketing them, and can finish at the rim withe either hand.

So you might say, they like the high school version of Oak Hill Academy. You can say that and the reason for that because, the other guys (girls) are D1 bound-players as well like Lien-Da Echidna, Julie-Su's sister, a scrappy-big man who can get rebounds and an excellent 3-point shooter. Wave the Swallow, the newest member on the team, with great ball-handling skills for a 6'0 Swingman, can score as well, and excellent finisher at the rim. Mina Mongoose, a combo guard who can get her own shot and can guard almost any position. The other players on that team, are good as well Brett." **Brett:** "You can say that again as we are 1 minute away for the starting line up of today's game we'll be right back."

**One minute later...**

******Brett:** "Welcome back to Knothole High Gymnasium as we are getting ready for today's game. The starting line ups for Mercia's Lady Monarchs are... the senior Point Guard, number 10 Ebony the Hedgehog. At Small Forward, the junior, number 8 Jody the Cat. At Center, the senior, number 34 Christyna the Wolf. At Power Forward, the junior, number 5 Stacy Mongoose. And at Shooting guard, the senior, number 12 Britney the Hedgehog. The head coach for the Lady Monarchs is Bob the Cougar.

"And for Knothole's Lady Warriors... At Center, the senior, Number 34 Bunnie Rabbit. At Shooting Guard, the junior, Number 0 Julie-Su Echidna. At Power Forward, the senior, Number 42 Lien-Da Echidna. At Small Forward, the junior, Number 33 Blaze the Cat. And at Point Guard, the senior, Number 3 Sally Acorn. The head coach for the Lady Warriors is Vanilla the Rabbit.

"Now as the starters are getting ready to take the floor, what is the game plan for the Lady Warriors Jack?" **Jack: **"They gonna have to limit Britney the Hedgehog as soon she gets the ball from 3-point range. Because she's an excellent shooter from there. So make her put it on the floor where she can be effective at sometimes."

**Brett:** "Here's the tip, it controlled by the Lady Warriors, and we're under way. Sally brings it up-court as she's calling a play, now to Julie as she gives it to Bunnie down low, turn around shot and score." **Jack: **"Seems like Knothole High is gonna start inside and see how it opens up. As we are seeing the Lady Warriors in a 2-3 zone right now."

(Lady Warriors 2; Lady Monarchs 0.)

**Brett:** "Christyna has the ball up-top on the free throw line. Gives it to Jody, pump fake but now bite." **Jack: **"As we're seeing, the Lady Warriors are not trapping in the corner in the 2-3 zone. just like how Syracuse men's basketball team does." **Brett:** "Ebony drives, but Sally picks her pocket as here she comes on the fastbreak... to Blaze and she JAMS it home with one hand." **Jack: **"Again its what we just said about Sally, a good defender on the perimeter whether on-ball or off the ball."

(Lady Warriors 4; Lady Monarchs 0.)

**Late in the 1st Quarter...**

(Lady Warriors 21; Lady Monarchs 19.)

**Brett:** "1 minute and 20 seconds to go in the 1st quarter as Ebony is calling a play for the Lady Monarchs. She gives it to Britney, now to Lisa who just checked in for Mercia High, goes to her left, shoots but BLOCKED BY BUNNIE AS IT GOES OUT OF BOUNDS. OH WHAT A BLOCK BY BUNNIE." **Jack: **"What a block in deeded. Lets look at this play, Lisa is in the post, she does a hop step to her left, shoots it and Bunnie with those LONG ARMS and her ATHLETICISM, ABLE to block her shot and sends it to the 3rd row where her husband, YES HER HUSBAND, Antoine is at, who's in his warm-ups getting ready for Game 2 after this game, as he's waving to his wife when she apologizes." **Brett:** "And y'all might ask why is she married and she's still in high school? Well, as Ebony misses a shot, some teens do get married when they're still in high school. For Bunnie she said, 'it was the happiest day in my life. I know Antoine since we were 5 years old and to be married to him 13 years later, could've been any better in my life. I love him and he loves me too.'

"She and her husband Antoine, are planning on having a family years to come, which is very special for both of 'em."

**2nd Quarter...**

(Lady Warriors 41; Lady Monarchs 39.)

**Sally:** "AYE 23 KILLER, 23 KILLER. BUNNIE GET ON THE ELBOW"

**Jack: **"Sally calling a pick. gives it to Bunnie in mid-range, now to Mina for three...GOT IT. 3 BALL CORNER POCKET."

(Lady Warriors 44; Lady Monarchs 39.)

**Brett:** "Nice play right their. As you can see...Bunnie sets a pick for Sally. Gives it to Bunnie in mid-range and Bunnie saw Mina from the corner of her eye when her man left her, gives it to her[Mina] and nails it from down town." **Jack: **"Christyna gets it in the post. spiiinnns, pump fake but no bite good defense by Bunnie as Blaze gets the steal off the lazy pass from Christyna as hear she comes on the fastbreak gives it to Julie-Su, kicks it out to her sister Lien-Da for thrreeeeee GOT IT."

(Lady Warriors 47; Lady Monarchs 39.)

**3rd Quarter...**

(Lady Warriors 55; Lady Monarchs 49.)

Brett said, "Julie-Su brings it up-court as she's guarded by Britney, telling everybody to move out. Oh nice move and GOES IN WITH JAM PLUS THE FOUL. And the OOOOHHH'S and AAAAAHHHHH'S are going on here in Knothole High Gymnasium. OH WHAT A MOVE BY JULIE-SU."

(Lady Warriors 57; Lady Monarchs 49.)

**Jack: **"MAN OH MAN. Now watch this, she does a Tim Hardaway-Killer Crossover Move while walking to her, goes in with the ONE HAND JAM PLUS THE FOUL. MY GOODNESS WHAT A MOVE AND WHAT A FINNISH by Julie-Su Echidna." **Brett:** "The foul was on Christyna as Julie-Su completes a 3-point-play."

(Lady Warriors 58; Lady Monarchs 49.)

**Brett:** "Time out called by Mercia as Coach Bob doesn't like what he see's. As the Lady Warriors are running away with it, leading by 9."

**4th Quarter...**

(Lady Warriors 68; Lady Monarchs 61.)

**Brett:** "1:57 to in the 4th Quarter as the Lady Monarchs are down by 7. Ebony gives it to Britney as she's guarded by Blaze, pump fakes but no bite. Takes off, pulls up, and rattles in their for two. Who it looks like it was finna go out when it hit the rim. Now that was good defense by Blaze but better offense by Britney."

(Lady Warriors 68; Lady Monarchs 63.)

**Brett:** "A 1:20 left to go as Knothole High is looking to use some time as Mercia is playing on-ball defense right now. Remember, in high school and college, they have a 5 sec. violation for handling the ball when guarded.

"Julie-Su now gives it to Blaze as she gives it to Sally. 1:00 to go as Sally jabs to her left, droves to the basket, hands it off to Bunnie and JAMS IT with one hand.

(Lady Warriors 70; Lady Monarchs 63.)

"And that should be the dagger."

**58 seconds later...**

**Brett:** "There's the horn as the Lady Warriors win their first game of the season on their home floor against Mercia High. The final score, Lady Warriors 77; Lady Monarchs 69. Stay tune for Game 2 as Knothole High's boys basketball team are playing against Mercia's boy's basketball team. We'll be right back here on Mobius Sports Network."

* * *

**Boy's POV:**

The boys are getting ready for their game against Mercia's boys basketball team. Their team apparel is Air Jordan. They are wearing their Jordan warm-ups, their team shoes are Air Jordan XX8 (Russell Westbrook's signature shoe), and their uniforms looks like Georgetown's uniform, which is also sponsored by Jordan.

Sonic is wearing shin guards, a vest with build-in pads, a Nike Basketball Gurdel, and ankle braces. Shadow is wearing Hex Knee Pads, a vest with build-in pads, and a Nike Basketball Gurdel. Knuckles is wearing Hex Knee Pads. Sean is wearing shin guards and Nike Basketball Gurdel. Silver, Tails, Antoine, Ash, Nack, Espio, Jet, Storm, and Manic are wearing Nike Basketball Gurdel.

**Commentators POV:**

**Brett:** "We welcome you back here in Knothole High School, as it is now Game 2 featuring the boys of Mercia Monarchs vs. Knothole Warriors. Now its the match that everybody want to see Jack is Sonic and Shadow. 2 players for Knothole High." **Jack: **"Yep as you take a look at these 2 top-ranked players here,

"Sonic is the high school version of Derrick Rose, as a senior. He's like a scoring point guard, but has that playmaking ability of a true point guard. He has that quick-first-step to get to the basket and score. He's an excellent ball-handling skills, kind like a street ball player. Great court vision, can finish at the rim with either hand by using his strength to draw fouls.

"Shadow is the high school version of Dwyane Wade, as a senior. A shooting guard who can go to the rim and finish with either hand. Create his own shot if he wants to. Can bring the ball up-court to call plays and get some assists. And an good defender on the perimeter whether on-ball or off the ball.

"And don't forget, their role players are good as well. The 11 guys are potential D1-bond-players. You look at Storm the Albatross, the newest member on the team, a real banger in the paint and an efficient scorer either mid-range, inside, or close range. Knuckles the Echidna, he brings energy to the team. A scrappy big man who can grab rebounds and an excellent defender as well; in which can be a tough match up for Mercia High. And the other guys are good as well to Brett." **Brett:** "Yeah and Knuckles and Storm are gonna play football in the future, not basketball. As we are getting ready for Game 2 of tonight's game. The starting line-up is coming up next."

**One minute later...**

**Brett:** "Welcome back to Knothole High Gymnasium of Knothole High School as here are the starting line-ups for the Mercia Monarchs... At Point Guard, the senior, number 1, Deron the Hawk. At Shooting Guard, the senior, number 8, Jason the Cat. At Center, the junior, number 12, Quincy the Echidna. At Power Forward, the junior, number 15, Robert the Echidna. And at Small Forward, the senior, number 5, Marcus the head coach for the boys is Walter the Panda.

"And now the starting line ups for the Knothole Warriors... At Center, the senior, Number 33, Storm the Albatross. At Small Forward, the junior, Number 15, Silver the Hedgehog. At Power Forward, the senior, Number 10, Knuckles the Echidna. At Shooting Guard, the senior, Number 3, Shadow the Hedgehog. And at Point Guard, the senior, Number 1, Sonic the Hedgehog. The Head Coach for the Knothole Warriors is Sir Charles the Hedgehog.

"Now as the starters are getting ready to take the floor, what is the game plan for the Warriors Jack?" **Jack: **"They gonna have to limit Mercia's guards as soon they pull-up for a shot. Because they are average shooters on the the perimeter. So make them drive to the basket where they can be effective at sometimes."

**Brett:** "Here's the tip, it's controlled by the Warriors, and we're under way. Sonic brings it up-court as he's calling a play, now to Silver as he gives it to Storm down low, turn around hook shot and score." **Jack: **"Seems like Knothole High is gonna start inside and see how it opens up. As we are seeing the Warriors in man-to-man defense."

(Warriors 2; Monarchs 0.)

**Brett:** "Deron has the ball up-top on the free throw line. Gives it to Robert, pump fake but now bite. Kicks it to Jason for 3... off the mark as Sonic grabs the rebound. Storm setting the pick as Sonic goes in with the lay-up for 2"

(Warriors 4; Monarchs 0.)

**Jack: **"Nice pick setting up by Storm as Sonic goes in with the lay-in." **Brett:** "Deron drives, step backs and shots... no good rebound by Marcus, goes up but was stripped by Knuckles. To Shadow on the fastbreak, bounce pass to Sonic and jams it in for 2."

(Warriors 6; Monarchs 0.)

**Late in the 1st Quarter...**

(Warriors 12; Monarchs 8.)

**Sonic:** "AYE 23 KILLER, 23 KILLER. STORM GET RIGHT THERE."

**Brett:** "Sonic gives it to Silver, kicks it to Storm, now to Knuckles, lobs it TO SONIC AND SCORES. GREAT EXECUTION BY THE WARRIORS. As Jason now calls a time out." **Jack: **"Now as we look at this play. Mercia is in a 2-3 zone. Sonic gives it to Silver in the corner. Silver gets it to Storm. As you can see right their; Mercia's center, Quincy, was guarding Storm on the elbow of the free throw line. Storm kicks to Knuckles. As you look at Sonic, he ran straight down the middle 'cuz Mercia's center never went back to the middle of the paint to protect the basket because he was focusing on Storm. Knuckles saw Sonic running, lobs it to him, and able to finish it with the dunk."

(Warriors 14; Monarchs 8.)

**2:00 left...**

(Warriors 17; Monarchs 12.)

**Brett:** "2:00 left in the first quarter as Deron brings it up-court... JET PICK HIS POCKET AND HERE HE COMES ON THE FASTBREAK WITH THE 2-HAND-JAM."

(Warriors 19; Monarchs 12.)

**Coach Chuck:** "Aye Sean." Sean got up from where he was sitting at, took his shooting shirt off walked to his coach, and said, "Yeah coach?" **Coach Chuck:** "Get Shadow out."

**Sean's POV:**

Wow I'm surprise I'm getting in the game. I'm just gonna do how I play and and how coach want it to play.

**Wave: **"Who's he?" **Lien-Da:** "That's Sean the Echidna. He's a new student and new to the team." **Wave: **"Ooohhh okay. You must have class wit him?" **Lien-Da:** "Yeah."

**Normal POV:**

**Brett: **"Sean is coming in the game replacing Shadow. Sean, who is a senior, is the newest member on the team. He came from Emerald High, the school that lost in the Final 4 last year and the school Knothole High lost to in the Elite 8 last year."

**2nd Quarter...**

(Warriors 23; Monarchs 19.)

**Brett: **"Here's Sonic as he's calling a play. Gives it to Sean, Ash setting the pick, Sonic with the ball, back out to Sean for 3... got it. Nothing but net.

(Warriors 26; Monarchs 19.)

"Here comes Jason, he's guarded by Sean, spins off him but Sean picks his pocket from behind... and FINISHES WITH THE ONE-HAND-JAM. Wow this guy showing everybody he can play."

(Warriors 28; Monarchs 19.)

**Late in the 3rd Quarter...**

(Warriors 42; Monarchs 39.)

Coach Charles calls a 30-second-time-out,

**Coach Charles:** "Alright guys. This is a close game, what we need to do is be careful of the turnovers we have. Even though we only have 5 of 'em, we still gotta be careful if it. Now what we're gonna do is work the ball inside and see how it turns out alright. (horn sounds) Alright bring it in. 1..2..3" **Guys:** "WARRIORS."

Sean walked to Sonic telling him, "Aye Sonic," "Yeah Sean?" "If it doesn't work inside then we might do pick and roll/pop or set up a play. Know what I'm saying?" "Yeah."

Coach Charles saw what Sean was telling Sonic. "_He better not tell him to change the plan of what I just said earlier."_ he thought.

**Brett: **"Here comes the Warriors as Sonic gives it to Storm inside. He faces up, jabs, shoots off the glass and scores. Now here comes the Monarchs as Deron gives it to Jason, BUT SONIC STRIPS IT and here comes the Warriors on the fastbreak, gives to Sean, ..."

As soon as Sonic gives it to Sean, he[Sean] got the ball, took one bounce, went up off vert as Jason, who went back, went up to try to block it; [Sean]cocks it back with both hands, the whistle blews, and lets hear what the commentary and the crowd has to say of what they just saw...

**Brett: **"OOOOHHH MYYYYYYY GOOODNEESSSSS." **Jack: **"PLUS THE FOUL, OH MY GOODNESS. STOP IT, STOP IT, DON'T DO HIM LIKE THAT SEAN. DID I JUST SAW WHAT I THINK I JUST SAW." **Brett: **"OH MAN HE JUST POSTERIZED JASON. MAN THAT WAS NASTY." **Jack: **"I GOTTA SEE THAT AGAIN. I GOTTA SEE THAT AGAIN."

Sean back scratches it off vert and dunks it on Jason. It was pure excitement all over the gym. Knothole's bench got up with excitement, holding each other off as Sean just posterized Jason with the 2-hand-jam. The fans got excited especially the girl's basketball team, including Sean himself.

Sean later went to the free throw line and makes it. As time out was called by Mercia High. The fans and Knothole High's bench were all excited of what Sean just did as that is the play of the game, no doubt about it.

**4th Quarter as the game is now over...**

**Brett:** "The game is over as Knothole High has won it, the final score, Knothole Warriors 92; Mercia Monarchs 81. This has been a presentation of Mobius Sports Network I'm Brett the Cougar, along with Jack the Panda, we'll see ya next time."

**The Boy's Locker Room...**

The boys are celebrating their victory over Mercia High, but most importantly, it was Sean's spectacular dunk on Jason the Hawk.

**Jet:** "Damn Sean, I didn't know you can jump like that." **Sean:** "Shyyyyyd when I got the ball, I knew he was gonna jump with me so took one bounce, off vert and WHAAAM. DUNKED ON HIS AAAAAZZZ."

Everybody started laughing of what he said of what he just did. Then Coach Chuck came to the locker room congratulating as they said '1,2,3 WARRIORS'. As soon as Sean was walking out of the locker room then to the gym, the girls basketball team all cheered for him on the exciting play that got them crunk the whole game.

**Sean:** "Damnit boooooyyyyyyy. Y'all just happy to see me or somethin'?" **Wave: **"Well that and that dunk you just did on that buddy." **Sean:** "Maaannnn, soon as I got that ball, one bounce, and...BUUUURRRRRRR DUNKED ON HIS AAAZZZZ. And I looked at him with a serious face, YURD."

The girls all laughed of what Sean said, then Lien-Da told him something,

**Lien-Da: **"Aye Sean you doing anything tomorrow?" **Sean:** "No why?" **Lien-Da: **"'Cuz me and my crew finna hang out at my house. You interested?" **Sean:** "Yeah sure, I'm free-will anyway." **Lien-Da: **"You drive?" **Sean:** "Yeah what time you want me to be there?" **Lien-Da: **"12PM." **Sean:** "Okay, where you live at?" **Lien-Da: **"Box Wood Rd."**Sean:** "A'ight. See y'all tomorrow."

Girls saying goodbye to him as Julie-Su looked at her sister and said, "You still like him?" **Lien-Da: **"Sort of."

******End of Chapter 5**  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

**Sean's POV:**

Today is Saturday, as I am getting ready to hang out with Sonic and the gang. Man yesterday's game was turn't. I dunked on somebody and I played 20 minutes off the bench that I didn't thought that I was finna get in until the last minutes of the game. I was gonna wear a tank top and black Jordan shorts, but I decide not to. I'm wearing a white T-shirt, cargo shorts, and black-white Air Griffey 1's.

"HEY UNC, I'M GONE.""Okay have fun, you be careful now." my Uncle, Brian the Echidna said to me. I grabbed my keys, my bag that has my Jordan shorts, extra shirt in it, my hoopin' shoes and my ball (In case I wanna play basketball somewhere), my wallet, my phone, and to my 2000 Honda Accord. Start the car up and played all of my favorite Webbie songs with my IPhone 4 attached to the cassette player w/ a built-in cord. I picked up my phone and called Lien-Da w/ my headphones plugged in to talk with, when I was at a red light.

"Aye Lien-Da, you at your house?" **Lien-Da: **_"Yeah. You on yo way?" _"Yeah. I'll be their in 1 minute." **Lien-Da: **_"Okay, bye."_

They hung up.

**Normal POV:**

**Lien-Da: **"Hey guys, he's on his way." "Okay." said Knuckles, Julie-Su, Sonic, and Tails. Sean arrives at their drive-way and rangs the door bell. Lien-Da looks and sees who it is, and opens the door, greeting Sean as he hugs Lien-Da and later saying hello to everybody. Everybody was talking about basketball and other stuff.

**Sean:** "Soooooo... y'all wanna go to the mall?" **Lien-Da: **"I guess."

The 4 other guys agreed on what Sean just said. They went to their cars as Sonic, Tails, and Julie-Su are riding in Knuckles car and Lien-Da is riding in Sean's Car. They all arrived at Station Square Mall and went their separate ways, Sonic is with his buddy Tails, Knuckles is with Julie-Su, of course, and Lien-Da is with Sean. They bought some stuff for themselves and later went to the food court eating their food as Sean is talking to Lien-Da,

**Sean:** "Having a good time?" **Lien-Da: **"Yeah." **Sean:** "Hey, even though I met you 3 days ago, can you tell me a little bit about yourself."

**Lien-Da: **"Well... I love to have fun, sometimes I'm not much of a nice person like my sister Julie, and of course of what you already know, I play basketball."

**Sean:** "Okay. Well about me... I'm a decent guy to get along with." **Lien-Da: **"What do you mean, 'decent'?"

**Sean:** "Well its like this. Off the court 1) most of the time I don't say anything unless it's something I wanna talk about, if not then I just mind my own business. 2) I like to have fun, whether it's playing basketball, go to a club, etc. 3) at times I can be weird. Whether I say somethin' funny or something else. And 4) I'm sometimes a people-person. On the court, my attitude changes, because I'm a competitor who wants to win. 95% of what I'm capable to do playing basketball. 5% is I'm sometimes emotional."

**Lien-Da: **"Okay. _Wow he's kinda like my personality. The music he listens to, playing basketball, everything he says is relate to mines." _She said in her head. **Sean:** "Aye." Lien-Da lifted her head up, "You, yo sister, and your sister's boyfriend wanna go to a club later on today?" **Lien-Da: **"Where at?" **Sean:** "Up north." **Lien-Da: **"I would say yeah but let me text her if she wants to go." Sean nods his head as Lien-Da text her sister.

Julie-Su is at a Holister store with Knuckles. then her phone buzzed as she got a text message from her sister, as it reads,

**From Lien-Da: **_Aye sean wants to know if u and your bf knuckles wanna go to a club up north later on today_

"Aye Knuckles." said Julie as Knuckles turns around, "Yeah?" said Knuckles, "Lien-Da just text me that you wanna go to a club up north later on today?" "Heh, that's fine" he said as Julie text her sister back,

**From Julie-Su:** _He said yeah so im going with him_

'okay'

**Lien-Da: **"She and Knuckles said 'okay'. What time you think we should go?" **Sean:** "9 o'clock."

They all went back to Lien-Da's house as Sonic and Tails are finna leave as they said goodbye. Sean is staying at her house as they are just chillin'.

The time is now 8:30 pm, as Sean is wearing the same outfit he had on today. For Lien-Da, she's wearing a sky blue silk shirt, black tights, and low-top sky blue shoes. For Julie-Su, she's wearing a white tank-top, navy blue skinny jeans, and low-top Air Forces. For Knuckles, he's wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, cargo pants, and all black Nike Air Max.

**Sean: **_"GOOOOOOOD DAAAAAAMMMNNNNN Lien-Da look good." _he said in his head. He couldn't help it, Lien-Da look too good. Lien-Da looked at Sean from the corner of her eye. "You like what you see?" **Sean:** "Yes ma'am, and you got ass." he said with excitement. Lien-Da likes his compliment. "Thank you. You look good too, handsome."

Knuckles and Julie-Su both just shook their heads of what they heard. **Knuckles: **"You think they might go together?" **Julie-Su: **"I doubt it. It does look like they're get along pretty well."

They all arrive at Club Diamond. As Lien-Da and the gang are having a good time as they are listening to Karate Chop by Future. Then they took a break as they are at the bar table.

**Sean:** "Having a good time?" **Lien-Da: **"You know it. You know, you're not so bad after all." **Sean:** "Thanks, including you. You smart, athletic, and ... (he went to her earhole and whispered) beautiful."

Lien-Da giggled and then blushed when he said that, then she went to his earhole and said, "Thank You." Then she told him, "You must really like me?" **Sean:** "Yeah." **Lien-Da: **"I do too. To tell you the truth, it does look like we can be together, but it's gonna take some time. Know what I'm saying?" **Sean:** "Yeah I know. But let just say, our relationship is complicated. Agree?" **Lien-Da: **"I guess. Buuuuutttt, we're still friends right?" **Sean:** "Right. But for right now, lets just have fun."

Lien-Da nods her head as I Want It by Lil' Phat(R.I.P) came on and starts jiggin'.

**Lien-Da & Sean's POV:**

The time is now 11:30 pm, Sean called his uncle to tell him he's spending the night at his teammate's house. Sean is sleeping in Lien-Da's room and Julie-Su's is sleeping at Knuckles' house.

Sean walked in Lien-Da's room; her room has her basketball trophies and basketball posters of Allen Iverson, Kobe Bryant, Michael Jordan, and LeBron James.

**Lien-Da: **"How come you're not going home to your uncle's house?" **Sean:** "I'm tired, that's why."

Lien-Da starts taking her clothes off as Sean is watching her put her pajamas on. Sean kinda felt something in his pants but good thing she couldn't see it. Lien-Da later told him something, "Wanna wear my clothes to sleep with?" **Sean:** "Nah, I brought my own, but thanks though."

He grab his bag and took out his black Jordan Shorts. Next he took his shirt off as Lien-Da kinda blushed and saw his body and his tattoo, it's a tattoo of his uncle's brother which is an Echidna and also his uncle as well. It shows him holding a basketball with 2 hands on his right shoulder smiling as it looks like he's posing for a picture, along with angel wings, a halo sign, his name, and the date he was born and the date he died. _"Wow he has a nice body and that tattoo on his upper body is fye." _Lien-Da said in her head as she continues. "Hey Sean, what kind of tattoo is that?"

**Sean:** "It's a tattoo of my uncle's brother Gary the Echidna, which is also my uncle. He taught me how to play basketball." **Lien-Da: **"What happen to him?" **Sean:** "He died of a heat attack when I was 10 years old. At that time, I was still learning how to play basketball by him mentoring me. After he died, I quit playing I think like 2 weeks. And all of a sudden, I picked up my ball and continued playing as I played basketball mostly by myself." "Woooow." said Lien-Da. Then she saw that Sean was having a moment, so she went to him and hugged him to cheer him up.

**Lien-Da: **"Were you about to cry?" **Sean:** "No, but thanks for hugging me though."

Lien-Da hugged Sean as they later looked at each other faces.

_"Wow she's beautiful. She's pretty, fine, smart, and a hooper as well. I can't stand it any more, I want her now." _Sean said in his head.

_"Wow he's awesome. He's likes who I am, I like his personality, he hoops, and cute also. I can't stand it any more, I want him now." _Lien-Da said in her head.

Their noses touched as their lips now met. They kissed each other with passionate love, then they broke for air.

**Lien-Da:** "I love you Sean." **Sean:** "I love you too, Lien-Da."

They kissed again for 3 minutes. Next Sean picked her up bridal style to her queen-size-bed as they continued making out. After it was over, Sean slept with Lien-Da and they fell into a deep-peaceful sleep together. **(It's rated T(PG-13), not rated M.)**

_**Morning comes...**_

The beam of sun rays flashed on the 2 echidnas as Lien-Da was the first to wake up. While still in bed, she starts to stretch out her muscles and wipe her blurry-sleepy eyes so she can get ready for today. Then she looked down at her boyfriend, YES her BOYFRIEND, as she sees him still sleeping. She tap him on his cheek trying to wake him up, but failed. So she had another idea, she went to his lips and kiss him hoping that would wake him up, and it did. **Sean:** "(grunts) Did you just kissed me so you can wake me up?" **Lien-Da:** "Yeah. I did." Sean just looked at her with a smile on his face. Normally, he wakes up late in the morning like 11 am or 11:30 am, but it's 10 o'clock and he doesn't even care about it right now. **Sean:** "Good morning beautiful." **Lien-Da:** "Good morning handsome."

Sean and Lien-Da were looking at each other for about 30 seconds. Lien-Da said, "Hey Sean, I'm finna take a shower." Sean said, "Okay. I'mma make you some breakfast. What you want?" "Bacon, eggs, and waffles." Sean nods his head as they did a quick kiss. Lien-Da crawled out of her bed and took a long way to the shower, in which is at the hall. While she was walking, Sean just stared at her curvy-non-naked body. Lien-Da caught Sean from looking and asked him, "What, you looking at?" Sean said "1) Your body, and 2) your butt." Lien-Da just shook her head smiling, "Just go make breakfast a'ight." So he did, he cooked 6 pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toasted 6 pieces of waffles for 3 pieces of bacon and waffles to himself and Lien-Da. 3 minutes later, Lien-Da got out of the shower, put on her Nike black shorts and a white baggy 2XL T-Shirt, and headed to the kitchen hoping that Sean made breakfast. Lien-Da walked in the kitchen looking at her plate; her plate has 3 waffles, 3 pieces of bacon, and scrambled eggs, exactly what she wanted. Sean's plate is the same thing. Lien-Da took a seat and began eating, "Wow Sean this taste good." "Glad you like it." After they finished eating, Sean took his and her plate, went to the sink and washed the dishes.

After he was done, her went to Lien-Da's room and asked her, "Hey Lien-Da.""Yeah?""I'm not trying to up set you or something but, where are your parents?"

**(A/N: Okay in the comic books, Lien-Da is 33 and Julie-Su is 16. Before Julie-Su was born, Lien-Da and her twin-dead-brother Kragok was born to Merin-Da, Lien-Da and Kragok's biological mother and their father was Luger. Luger was the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion. When the portal was open between Mobius Prime and Twilight Zone, the Dark Legion escape, however their mother became terribly ill of an unknown disease, and later died scaring Lien-Da, Luger, and Kragok emotionally.**

**When Lien-Da and Kragok was about 16 or 17 years old, their father met and fell in love with Mari-Su, Julie-Su's biological mother. Shortly afterwards, the two got married, which deeply upset Lien-Da and Kragok not only at their step-mother but at their father the most. Julie-Su, Lien-Da and Kragok's half-sister, was born the following year, but Lien-Da and Kragok never accepted her as family so they just ignored her. Sometime later, Lien-Da killed Mari-Su, though it stated that her death was a tragic accident to others, except to Lien-Da and Kragok.**

**Next, Lien-Da and Kragok decided to kill their biological father to secure their 'birth right' and become the first joint-Grandmasters of the Dark Legion. Lien-Da targeted Luger and killed him but the weapon she had used exploded, putting her in a coma, resulting Kragok to take over the Dark Legion as Lien-Da was in the hospital recovering. Then Lien-Da and Kragok put a chip inside Julie-Su making her forget her parents, making her an orphan.**

**Kragok died when he was fighting Tobar when a laser beam had a second charge-up. They both went after it to stop it and destroyed it, killing them both. Lien-Da still remains as leader of the Dark legion.)**

**Now lets continue this story...**

**Lien-Da:** "Well, (she paused for a moment)...our parents, including Julie-Su,...have died in a car accident." **Sean:** "Ooohhhh. Sorry to hear that. Soooo... you and Julie-Su,...live by y'all selves?" Lien-Da later nods her head and Sean later saw a tear coming out of her eye and quickly wiped it away. Sean gave her a hug just to cheer her up and be happy again. **Sean:** "Hey, hey, hey its okay. I feel the same way when I lost my other uncle." Lien-Da looked at his face and smiled as Sean later kissed her forehead making her blushed a little bit.

**Lien-Da:** "Aye how come you live with your uncle instead of your parents?" **Sean:** "Well,... after my freshman year of high school, I moved in to my uncle so I can have a better start in my life. So I can become a pro-basketball player. Next, just to get away from my brothers." Lien-Da raised her eye brow and said, "Why?" "'Cuz most of the time, my brother David the Echidna, is a pain in the ass. He gets mad at me on some shit that wasn't even called for. Like I have his jacket or his shirt and he gets pissed of about it, and I be like 'mother fucker we wear the same size' like: shirts, shorts-whether is gym sorts, cargo, or jean shorts, pants, and even boxers for cryin' out loud." Lien-Da laughed when he said boxers. **Lien-Da:** "Okay, why he get mad of you wearing his boxers?" "'Cuz at that time I had no boxers to wear, I had tighty whities, I only wear those when I wear my spandex to play either football or basketball." Lien-Da has that 'WTF' look on her face as she was laughing of what Sean said. **Sean:** "And the worst part of that is it was most of his boxers were red and black, his favorite colors and it had his name on it on the tag." Lien-Da just laugh her ass off of what Sean said. **Sean:** "Now my other brother Feronte the Echidna, is Laid Back. He doesn't start shit just mid his own business. So yeah, we're brothers, but we're the opposite." Lien-Da was having a good moment from Sean and later looked at the time as in reads 11:40am. **Sean:** "Aye do you think you should called Julie ?" Lien-Da shrugged her shoulders saying, "I guess." So Lien-Da called her sister and tell her everything is good and all, and hunged up. Sean is grabbing his stuff and finna head back to his uncle's house. Later, Sean stood in front of Lien-Da telling her that he finna leave, "Hey I had a great time with you yesterday." **Lien-Da:** "Me too. So wanna see each other sometime even though we're a couple?" Sean: "Yeah of course. Who wouldn't." Lien-Da just smiled and so did Sean as they both kissed each other for about 2 minutes and later broke for air. **Sean:** "I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Lien-Da nods her head agreeing what he said as Sean gave her a good-bye-kiss. Lien-Da didn't want to let go of his hands, but she has to as she wave him good bye.

**Lien-Da's POV:**

Woooooowwww, seems like I have found the perfect man in my life. He's smart, sweet, respectful, funny, sometimes crazy but knows better than that, AAAANNNND he's a hooper as well. I blushed when I keep thinking about him. His personality is sorta like mines, I hope he doesn't cheat on me 'cuz if he do, its over for me and him.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: National Signing Day **

12 games have passed as Knothole High's both girls and boy's basketball teams are 12-0. ESPN RISE FAB 50 ranked the boy's and girls number 1 in the nation with the type of talent the team has.

Now today is National Signing Day. As it's for the top-ranked high school players in the nation/area can pick/choose which college they will be attending next year. What college will the guys attend? Lets find out...

Knothole High is broadcasting live at their gymnasium so lets get this under way,

**Sonic's POV:  
**The commentary is speaking, "We are now broadcasting live here in Knothole High's gymnasium as we are finna see the number 8-ranked player in the nation, Sonic the Hedgehog. How are you doing today Sonic?"

'I'm doing good thanks.'

"That's great. Talk about your decision you have to make."

'Well let me start off by saying, it was one of the most difficult decisions I have made by picking collages who wanted me the most I'll tell you that. But the decision that I have made, not only myself, but with the help of my family and my best friend Tails, it seems that I have made the right decision.'

"That's excellent, now as we turn our attention to Sonic's uncle and head coach, Coach Sir Charles Hedgehog."

"Thank you very much." Said Coach Chuck, "As for the one's who don't know me, my name is Charles aka 'Chuck' the Hedgehog. I am the head basketball coach for the boys and I am also Sonic's nephew. I have know Sonic since the day he was born and when I first saw him pick up a basketball, I figured that he was gonna be a basketball player someday. As it turns out, I was right and I was able to coach him as well so I can make him become a better basketball player that he is today. It'll be sad that, he won't be here next year because he's going to play college basketball to whatever school he picks. I'm happy for him of becoming a basketball player, and a young man he is today. Congratulations Sonic."

He, along the rest of the audience in the gym, all applauded to Coach Chuck's speech to Sonic. As the commentator began to speak, "Thank you very much Coach Charles. And now Sonic, the moment we all waited for. What college are you going too?"

'Well let me start off by saying, it will be sad that I will not come back next year and see the old faces of the people I knew, including the teachers, the staff, and my uncle/head coach. So next year...'

He takes his book-bag out, unzips it, and grab 3 hats at the same time as it shows: Memphis, North Carolina, and Kentucky. He lays them on the table one-by one and said,

'Next year...' he reaches his hand out, grabs the exact hat he picked, and says, 'I'm going to Memphis University.' The whole gym all cheered and applauded at Sonic as he made his decision.

The commentary began to speak, "So it's official, Sonic the Hedgehog is going to Memphis University."

He sat back down along with his uncle, his mom, and the principle, and signed Memphis University's Admissions paper along with his and his mom's signature, making it official.

**Shadow's POV:  
**Shadow's National Signing Day is taking place in Knothole High's gymnasium. "We are back," said the commentator, "live here in Knothole High School of Knothole High's gymnasium as it's National Signing Day for Shadow the Hedgehog, the number 20-ranked player in the nation. How are you doing today Shadow?"

'Good thanks.'

"Good. Now tell us about the decision you have made."

'Well the decision that I've made was a tough decision me and Maria, my guardian, **(In comic books, she's dead. In this story, she's not)** have discussed. So it seems like I've made the right decision.'

"That's excellent as turn our attention to Shadow's head coach, Coach Sir Charles Hedgehog"

"Thank you very much." Said Coach Chuck as he continues, "My name is Charles aka 'Chuck' the Hedgehog. I am the head basketball coach for the boys. I have know Shadow since his up-coming freshman year. When I first saw him play, I was amazed of how fundamentally sounded he is at that skill level. I put him at Junior Varsity in his freshman year and see how it turns out. As it turns out, I was surprised he was that good. In his Sophomore year, I put him at Varsity and he was still dominating throughout his 3 years of playing Varsity basketball. Off the court, he's quiet, minds his own business, does his school work, and always stays out of trouble. I'm happy for him of becoming a basketball player, and a young man he is today. Congratulations Shadow."

He, along the rest of the audience in the gym, all applauded to Coach Chuck's speech to Shadow. As the commentator began to speak, "Thank you very much Coach Charles. And now Shadow, the moment we all waited for. Shadow, between Duke, Marquette, and Butler, what college are you going too?"

'Well let me start off by saying, thank you Coach Charles for believing in me. Thank you Maria for being my guardian **(Remember, in comic books, she's dead. In this story, she's not)**. And thank you everybody for supporting me for the last 4 years of my high school career. So next year...'

He pulls out his book-bag, unzips it and holds up a college t-shirt and says... 'I'm going to Marquette University.' The whole gym all cheered and applauded at Shadow as he made his decision.

The commentary began to speak, "So it's official, Shadow the Hedgehog is going to Marquette University."

He sat back down along with his guardian, his coach, and the principle and signed Marquette University's Admissions paper along with his and his guardian's signature, making it official.

**Lien-Da & Julie-Su's POV:  
**Lien-Da & Julie-Su's National Signing Day is taking place in Knothole High's gymnasium. "We are back," said the commentator, "live here in Knothole High School of Knothole High's gymnasium as it's National Signing Day for Julie-Su, the number 55-ranked player in the nation as a junior and her sister Lien-Da, who is ranked 5th in the state as a senior. How are you ladies doing today?

Lien-Da began to speak, "Good thanks."

"Good. Now tell us about the decision you 2 have made."

Julie-Su began to speak, 'Well let me say this; number 1, it's gonna be sad that my sister will go to college and I have another year left of high school.' "Yeah I know." Said the commentator, as Julie-Su continues, 'And number 2, the decision me and my sister...' they looked at each other for a moment. Then Lien-Da said, 'Will probably shock everybody.'

"Well by the looks of y'all faces it might shock us also. As we now turn our attention to Lien-Da and Julie-Su's head coach Vanilla the Rabbit."

"Thank you." Said Vanilla as she continues, "My name is Vanilla the Rabbit, I am the head coach of the girls basketball team. Now before I even met these 2, I went to an AAU game here in our gym. At that time, I didn't had nothing else to do, so I just went and watch an AAU. From Julie, she was the most athletic shooting guard I've ever seen who was fundamentally sounded. For Lien-Da, she was the type of big man who grabs every rebound that came out of the rim, an excellent shooter from the perimeter, and an excellent post player as well. I was surprised that they we're that good. When their game was over I talked to their AAU coach and told him 'Can you bring the pink and red echidna to me please so I can talk to them,' and he did. I asked who they are, I told them I was impressed of their game and they congratulated me, and the shocking news they told me was they're half-sisters **(same dad, different mom. Read the comics or Chapter 6 and find out.)**, which was really... shocking, if you can say that. I asked them are they in the same grade, they weren't 'cus at that time, Lien-Da was in the 8th grade and Julie-Su was in the 7th grade, playing for an 14 and under team. I ask Lien-Da, because she was an 8th grader at that time, what high school she's going to next year, she didn't know so I told her come to our high school-summer league program and see how you fit in our program. As it turns out, it worked out exactly how I thought it would. Julie-Su said whatever high school her sister goes to, she's going with her, and that just made my day. I'm happy for both of them becoming basketball players, and young women they are today. Congratulations you two."

She, along the rest of the audience in the gym, all applauded to Coach Vanilla's speech to Lien-Da and Julie-Su. As the commentator began to speak, "Thank you very much Coach Vanilla. And now the moment we all waited for. Lien-Da and Julie-Su, I've heard y'all 2 will each decide what college y'all going to. So between Tennessee, Rutgers, Connecticut, and Georgia, what college are y'all going too?"

Lien-Da began to speak, 'Well let us start off by saying, we will like to thank Coach Vanilla for believing in us. Say thanks to our teammates for helping us become better basketball players. And thank you everybody for supporting us for the last 4 years of my high school career,' Julie-Su said, 'and mines too, of course another year left but I wish I could come to college with her. So next year,...' Julie-Su said, 'and after my senior year...'

Julie-Su pulls out her book-bag, unzips it, they both reached in, grabbed a folded t-shirt, unfolds it, shows the college's mascot logo, and they both say, 'we are going to University of Connecticut.' The whole gym all cheered and applauded at Lien-Da and Julie-Su as they made their decision.

The commentary began to speak, "What a pleasant, yet shocking, surprise. So it's official, Lien-Da and Julie-Su are going to University of Connecticut."

They sat back down along with their coach and the principle, and signed University of Connecticut's Admissions paper along with their uncle's signature, making it official.

**Bunnie's POV:**  
Bunnie's National Signing Day is taking place in Knothole High's gymnasium. "We are back," said the commentator, "live here in Knothole High School of Knothole High's gymnasium as it's National Signing Day for Bunnie Rabbit, the number 55-ranked player in the nation. How are you doing today Bunnie?"

'Good thanks.'

"Good. Now tell us about the decision you have made."

'Well let me start off by saying, it was one of the most difficult decisions me, my husband, and my husband's family have made. It was tough, it was tough I tell you that. But the decision that I have made, not only myself, but with the help of my family, my husband Antoine, and my husband's family, it seems that I have made the right decision.'

"That's excellent. As we now turn our attention to Bunnie's head coach Vanilla the Rabbit"

"Thank you." Said Vanilla as she continues, "My name is Vanilla the Rabbit, I am the head coach of the girls basketball team. When I first saw Bunnie in her AAU basketball game, I was impressed that she was tall, so in my mind, I'm like 'can she play', as it turns out, from what I saw, I was right. She was an excellent shot blocker, tenacious footwork down the block, and an efficient scorer in the paint and mid-range. After her game was over, I walked to her and told her that I liked her game and she congratulated me. I asked her are you in high school, she told me 'no I'm in the 8th grade', and that REALLY surprised me, I thought she was either a junior or a senior, 'cus I have never seen her before. So I asked her what high school you're going to next year? She told me 'the school you're in', I said what makes you say that, she said 'When I first saw y'all play, I was amazed how your players play and how you coached them,' and that also made my day, from when I first saw Lien-Da and Julie-Su, and her. I'm happy for her becoming a basketball player, and young woman she is today. Congratulations Bunnie."

She, along the rest of the audience in the gym, all applauded to Coach Vanilla's speech to Bunnie. As the commentator began to speak, "Thank you very much Coach Vanilla. And now the moment we all waited for. Bunnie, between Tennessee, Southern Cal, Texas, and Georgia, what college are you going too?"

'Well let us start off by saying, we will like to thank Coach Vanilla for believing in me. Say thanks to my teammates for helping me become a better basketball player. And thank you everybody for supporting me for the last 4 years of my high school career. So next year...'

She pulls out her small-duffel bag, unzips it, pulls out the 4 hats of what she's deciding to choose, and lays them on the table one by one. 'I've decided that I'm going to...' she reaches her hand out, grabs the exact hat she picked, and says, 'University of Tennessee.' The whole gym all cheered and applauded at Bunnie as she made her decision.

The commentary began to speak, "What a pleasant surprise. So it's official, Bunnie Rabbit are going to University of Tennessee."

She sat back down along with her uncle, her husband, and the principle, and signed University of Tennessee's Admissions paper along with her and her uncle's signature, making it official.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Sonic-Archie Comics of Light Mobius, Mina and Tails are married, but everyone doesn't know how they got together. In my opinion, Tails and Mina are a perfect couple. When I first saw that they got together, I was amazed.**

**In Mobius Prime her boyfriend Ash, does love Mina with all his heart and all; so does Mina, but when it comes to Sonic, he holds a grudge to him because of what he did to her; Sonic actually didn't cheat on Mina, Mina WAS a fan-girl of Sonic and had a crush on him but in the previous issue when Sonic kissed Sally, Mina was heartbroken.**

**So days later, her and Ash became a couple and Ash became her band manager. Sonic was about to greed him, but Ash cut him off because of what he did to Mina. Sonic didn't know why he did that until he brought up of what Sonic did to Mina.**

**Comic issues later, Ash did apologize to Sonic because he kept holding grudges to him, but deep down inside, he'll still hold grudges to Sonic on certain situations.**

**But Ash won't be in this picture of my story... so far. So in this chapter, Tails has feelings for Mina but doesn't know how to address it to her. So he talks to his buddy, Sonic for some advice.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Waiting For That Moment**

It's now lunch time in Knothole High, as Sonic and Tails are sitting together by themselves,

Tails said, "Wow Sonic, You going to Memphis University. The school Penny Hardaway came from." Then Sonic said, "I know. It was a tough decision to tell you the truth. Coach John Calipari was really trying to get me their because how hard I play as a scoring-point guard. But I figure he's gonna help me get my basketball I.Q. better so I can become a better play making-point guard when I go to the NBA." Tails nods as Sonic continues, "So Tails. Ain't you still gonna be a mechanic?" "Yeah, Why?" "Just asking. Say don't you and Mina still talk together?" "Yeah and to tell you the truth Sonic, I think I like her."

Sonic said, "That's great lil' bro, but do you know if she feels the same way for you?" Tails said, "I don't know? I'm kinda afraid to tell her though." Sonic said, "It's okay buddy, I understand. I felt the same way when Amy kept bugging me; even though it pisses me off, but I know why she did that. And that's why me and Amy are a couple." Tails couldn't help but giggle and smile, "Thanks Sonic," said Tails, "I knew I can count on you, especially when it comes to basketball." Sonic couldn't help but laugh a little, "So... how are you gonna tell your feelings to her?" Tails just shrugged his shoulders. "Have faith my boy, have faith." Said Sonic.

The 2nd lunch bell rang as Sonic and the gang are finna head back to class. Tails has Computer Engineering along with Wave **(Their technicians so yeah)**.

* * *

Mina is at 2nd lunch sitting down with Amy, Bunnie, and Cream eating their usual lunches. They decided to talk to one another, Cream said, "So Bunnie, what made you decide to go to Tennessee?" Bunnie said, "Well... to tell you the truth, I do wanna go to Texas because of their western style of environment that fits my personality." Amy said, "No wonder." She's right, Bunnie has that Texas slang for a basketball player who can take over any game, which is amazing; as Bunnie continues, "But they went to the Sweet 16(4th round) in the NCAA tournament and they gonna have all the guys coming back. So I'm like 'Well I ain't going there.' So I looked at Georgia, but Georgia has like 6 big men who can play and they went to the Elite 8(3rd round). So I'm like 'No thank ya suga.' So I looked at Southern Cal. Same thing for Texas and Georgia, and they have all the guys coming back. So I looked at Tennessee, they lost 12 games in a row, and didn't make the NCAA tournament. And I'm like 'That's the place for me.'" The 3 girls were surprised of what Bunnie said.

Amy said, "So Cream, did you get any letters?" Cream said, "Yeah I got some letters. Including letters when I was in middle school and during the spring and summer time when I was playing AAU ball." Mina said, "From which school?" Cream said, "Like, Notre Dame, Kentucky, Georgia, almost every D1 school to be honest for y'all." The girls were shocked when she said that. No wonder her mother/head coach, Vanilla, put her on varsity. "I mean," said Cream, "even though I don't get much playing time, I do make an impact for y'all." The girls agreed what Cream said; she is right, with the type of point guard skills she has she can become a starter when Sally leaves.

* * *

Tails is in his class just reading his book. He and the rest of his class are done with their assignment for now as their teacher, Mr. James the Platypus, as to use the bathroom. Then Tails just thought of something, _"Hhhmmmmm, I'm know I'm nervous to do this and Mina might regret me for doing this but, maybe if I Mina play 1-on-1, I might tell her how I feel. Whether I win or lose." _So he took his Windows Phone out and text'd her...

* * *

Just as the rest of the girls were talking, Mina felt her phone vibrate from her pocket as she got a text message, _"Who could that be?" _She said in her head. She took out her Samsung Galaxy phone to see who text her, and it was Tails, as it reads,

**From Tails:** _Aye Mina after school you wanna play one-on-one at Green Hill Park?_

Now the boys and the girls both have a bye week, which means they have a week off. Mina thought about it and texted him...

* * *

Tails was hearing what the guys in his class are talking about. Then his phone vibrated, as he took it out and it reads,

**From Mina:**_ Sure wat time & ?_

'5 o'clock & I just want to play against ya'

**From Mina:**_ (sigh) okay weirdo_

Tails couldn't help but giggle after he read Mina's text message.

* * *

It's 4:30 in the afternoon with clear skies along with the perfect temperature around 75 degrees as Tails is already at Green Hill Park's basketball court. He's wearing a black Nike No-Sleeves shirt, black Nike Shorts with the white stripes on the side, and black and blue Space Jam Jordans(Retro 11's). Right now he's just working on his game just to get himself ready.

Mina walks down to Green Hill Park all the way to the court. She's wearing a black T-Shirt, Aqua 8 Jordan Shorts, and the Jordan Retro Aqua 8's **(matching the colors of the attire she wears in the comics)**.

Tails saw her coming and said, "Hey there." She waved him back, as Tails said, "You wanna loosen up?" he ask her as he holds out his ball. Mina said, "No I'm good. Why don't ya shoot for ball."

So Tails shoots for who-gets-the-ball-first. He shoots... and he makes it so he gets ball first. Miles, "Tails" in case you forgot, handed the ball to Mina and she said, "Game goes to what?" Tails said, "11." Mina said, "Alright."

Mina inbounded the ball back to Miles and the match-up begins.

Tails is in a triple-threat position with the ball on his right hip, as Mina is gonna start out in a normal defensive stance and see how it turns out. Tails starts to dribble with his left hand, then hesitates as Mina hoped back, Tails did a step-back move, Mina hesitated, as Tails pretend he picks up his dribble and did an in-and-out move, got Mina in the air, and took off dribbling to the basket and lays it in.

Tails 1; Mina 0

Mina said in her head, _"Damn he got me on that move." _Tails got the ball and inbounded the ball back to Mina, gives it back to him, as Tails decides to drives to his right but Mina got in his way. _"I figure she's gonna react to that. I hope this move works on her."_ Tails said in his head. He steps back and did a double cross on Mina making her go the other way as Tails went in the basket to dunk it with 2 hands.

Tails 2; Mina 0

Tails said, "Gotcha didn't I?" Mina said, "Shut up."

Tails just chuckles after he heard what Mina said. Mina inbounded the ball back to him as she backed him of about 4 feet from him. Tails said in his head, _"I see what she's doin'. She's making me take this shot, oh well it's worth a shot."_ Tails pulls up for a shot... and misses as Mina grabs the rebound and dribbles it back out. She decides to walk to him and then with one quick-through-the-leg-dribble-move to the left, she took off blowing past Tails **(by not using her super-speed, running at a normal pace)** all the way to the basket. Tails tries to strip the ball, but it was too late as Mina went up with the one-hand-jam.

Tails 2; Mina 1

Tails inbounded the ball back to Mina. Mina is in a triple-threat position to see what defensive-stance Tails is in as he forcing her to go left. Mina can go both ways, so she decides to to a jab step with her right foot to see how Tails react, and he did. So she decides to pull-up for a shot; as Tails puts his hand put in case Mina may do a pump-fake, releases it with her right hand...and it went it for 2 because she's at the 3-point line.

Mina 3; Tails 2

Mina said in her head, _"I hope this move works." _Tails inbounded the ball back to Mina. Mina decides she's gonna pretend to go to her left; Tails went to where she's going, as Mina pretends she lost her dribble, pulls it back with her right hand to do a sham-god, and takes off to the basket. Tails is right where she at so she did a Steve-Nash-quick-finger-roll with her left hand as it rolls around the rim,

**Mina:** _'Please go in, please go in, pllllleeeeaaaaaase goooooooooooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn.' _**Tails: **_'Please roll out, please roll out, pleeeeaaaaaase rrroooooooolllllll oooouuuuuuuuuuut'_

3 seconds later... it went in.

**Mina:** "YES IT WENT IN!" **Tails: **"Damn it."

Mina 4; Tails 2

_**Moments Later...**_

Both Mina and Tails are sweating because of the competition against each other of their competitive edge. As it is now almost dusk and it's a school night, neither one of them doesn't wanna loose this game. Mina Mongoose was now having the best of Miles Prower, aka Tails, both offensively and defensively; pretty good for a role player. Tails is having his way offensively against Mina, but defensively at his best by pick pocketing her a couple times; also pretty good for a role player as well.

The game is now all tied up at 9 apiece. As Mina now has the ball. She palms the ball with her left hand and see what kind of defensive stance Tails is in. She checks his stance so she decides to do a Tim-Hardaway-Killer-Crossover to her left, and just when she saw Tails about to go her way, she does a behind-the-back move, confusing Tails as she goes to the rim, off vert for the back-scratching-2-hand-jam.

Mina 10; Tails 9

"Game Point!" Said Mina with excitement. Tails just looked at her crazy, _"I... will not... loose this game."_he said in his head.

Mina said, "Check."

She inbounded the ball to Tails' chest, but Miles didn't even catch it. The ball bounced off his chest as it took couple of bounces back to Mina, points at it, and said, "Check this." Mina picks the ball up and said, "So stupid won't even catch the ball."

Mina sizes him up, does a crossover to her left, shimmies to her left, turns around, pulls up for a shot; as Tails puts his hand up in case Mina may do a pump fake, releases it, off the backboard and went in.

"Game over." She later smirks at him. Tails just looked at her crazy.

The game is over, it's Mina 11; Tails 9.

Tails walks to her congratulating Mina, "Good game Mina." Mina looked at him then his hand and dabbed him. Tails went to his bag and pulled out an extra T-Shirt and 2 bottles of Gatorade-Fruit Punch flavor. He gave the bottle to Mina as they both sat down on the pavement of the court drinking their drinks for a good minute.

Then Mina stopped for a moment to tell Miles something, "So Tails." Tails got her attention and looked at her of what she has to say. "Why did you text me to play 1-on-1 against you?" Tails hesitated for a moment and said, "Because after the game, I want to tell you something." Mina said, "I'm all ears." As Tails began to speak, "You see Mina,... I..." he paused for a moment, "really... have these moments... of you... and me." Tails blushed after he said that. Mina said, "What kind of moments?" Tails took a deep breath so he can let it out. _'Come on you can do it. Just stay calm and tell her how you feel.'_ He said in his head, as he's now finna speak, "Romantic moments." Mina kinda blushed after he said that.

Mina said in her head, _'Wow he's having the same thoughts I thought of from him. Should I hear more?"_

Tails said, "You see Mina, we have known each other since middle school back in the 7th grade. Now years later, we're having good times as friends, hanging out at various places, even playing basketball against each other. I know who you are and you know who I am. We're kinda alike interns of our personalities in a different sex. Know what I'm saying?" Mina nods her head, as Tails continues, "Every time I look at you, it makes my heart melt because I see a beautiful mongoose, like you, with a with a smile on your face. So what I'm saying Mina is that..." he paused for a moment and looks at Mina's face and said, "...I love you Mina Mongoose."

Mina was happy as she hugged Tails' sweaty body, but Tails doesn't mind one bit, as for Mina, "Ooooohhhhhh Tails." she said while hugging him, "I felt the same way too. I felt the same way about you too. I was just afraid to say it."

Mina could've been even happier her whole life. Her life-long-childhood-friend Miles "Tails" Prower admits that she loves her. Mina Mongoose felt the same way but was too afraid to admit it.

Mina was staring at Tails' ocean-blue eyes as Tails is staring at her beautiful grass-green eyes. Then as it seem like they were staring at each other forever, they shared their first kiss as a couple. They were doing this for a good moment until the broke for air. Then Tails said, "I love you Mina Mongoose." Mina said, "I love you too... Miles Prower. Wanna walk me to my house?" Tails said, "Why yes I will do that for you my beautiful mongoose." Mina could've help but just smile. They grabbed their stuff and stared walking.

Tails and Mina are holding their hands as Tails is walking to Mina's house. As soon as they enter, Mina told Tails, "Hey Miles, want something to eat?" "Yeah a ham n' cheese sandwich. Where's your mom though?" "She went out of town. She won't be back 'till Friday." Tails didn't say anything else as he's checking Mina's house. Its a nice house with a big living room with a 40 inch flat-screen TV, wooden floors, 2 sofa's, a carpet in the middle, and a DVD player with movies to watch. He went to her bedroom as her bedroom has 2 basketballs, a Lebron James-Cleveland Cavaliers poster and a Seimone Augustas-Minnesota Lynx poster, and a queen-size bed.

Mina called out his name, "Miles come get your sandwich." Tails grabs his ham and cheese sandwich, and munches it with ease because he was hungry.

Then Tails walked up to Mina from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her for a good moment. And as they were about to kiss again, Tails put his finger on Mina's lips and said, "Hold on real quick." He grabs his basketball and told her to come to her room. Mina pulls out her Samsung Galaxy phone, uses her mirror, and...well let me just say this, if y'all seen the cover of the movie Love & Basketball, that's what they did, they posed for a picture.

After they were done, Tails and Mina walked to the front door as Tails said, "Well it was great being with you Mina, and thanks for letting me be your girlfriend, but I have to go." he kisses her, and later said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mina. I love you." He waves at her, "I love you too. Bye." Mina said as she blows her kiss to Tails as he caught it and puts it at his chest. Mina giggles when he did that as she slowly closes the door and smiles because of what just happens to herself and Tails.

**Mina's POV:  
**Wow I never thought this day would come. Me and Tails are a couple. I feel like the happiest girl on the planet.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sean's POV:**  
Today is Saturday and as for what I can tell ya, I'm just in my room playing NBA 2k13 on my PlayStation 3. I'm just bored right now, but later on I'm finna go play basketball at the park close to my house. As I'm playing my video game, I was just thinking, 'Maybe I should call or text my girlfriend Lien-Da and see if she wanna play basketball with me or go out somewhere'; if we do go out somewhere, I just hope it doesn't bore me, 'cus right now I'm bored. Nah what the heck, I'mma text her. I got my IPhone4 and texted her...

* * *

**Lien-Da's POV:  
**Right now I'm just in my house watching TV to see what's on. The only time I wanna do something to entertain myself is either basketball, hang out with my half-sister Julie-Su, or something else. All I can think about is my boyfriend Sean. Sean and I seem like a perfect couple, so far. He and I have the same personality; in a different sex if you know what I mean. So I'm just playing with my basketball by watching TV and hopefully Sean either call or texted me. Then my IPhone4's Rich Kidz'-Pieon-Notification-Tone came on and I looked at it and my bae Sean text me as I look at it,

_"__Aye wanna hoop at the rec close to my house"_

I guess I can give it a go, I mean I need to do something,

'Yeah i guess, i need to get out of the house anyway. U picking me up?'

_""Yeah_

'Ok text me to let me no you're here'

_"__A'ight"_

* * *

**Sean's POV:**  
Well like I said, 'what the heck, I'mma just texted her anyway'. So I grabbed the stuff I need and went to her house.

It only takes me 2 minutes to get to her house. I texted Lien-Da to let her know I'm at the house now. She got out locking her door, got in my car, saying 'hello' to each other and later kiss, and went to the rec down where I live at.

**Normal POV:  
**"So," said Lien-Da, "have you heard about Tails and Mina?" Sean said, "No what about it?" "They're a couple now." "Huuuuh, that's good. Hey," Lien-Da turns her head towards Sean, "Wanna work on your post moves?" Lien-Da thought about it, and said, "How are you gonna teach me post moves and you're just a guard?" Sean said, "I played big man when I first started playing AAU ball. I hated it at first but it was worth it I tell ya that." Lien-Da just shrugged her shoulders with a 'whatever' moment.

They arrived at Frank Recreation Park, the park Sean play basketball at, and they start to loosen up. Sean starts with, "Okay you wanna start with the jump hook. As you can see, when you're in the block, no matter where at, you wanna make sure you can get good position with a good shot as possible. So when I get the ball, I visualize where I'm at, then you shimmy to whatever side you wanna go to and do the jump hook." He gives the ball to Lien-Da and did the moves he taught her. "Now," said Sean, "a hook shot is the hardest shot to make, same thing for a tear-drop, because you may never know whether it's gonna go in or not."

_**Moments Later...**_

Lien-Da and Sean are done with their work out of Sean teaching her post moves. Next Sean and Lien-Da are playing 21, but not a serious game as Sean has 17 and Lien-Da has 10.

Sean has the ball and dribbles it through her legs and later went all the way to the basket.

Sean 19 and Lien-Da 10.

"Hey no fair." said Lien-Da. Sean just looked at her with a smile on his face. "Hey," said Sean, "lets take a break. It's not challenging for either one of us for now." Lien-Da nod her head agreeing with him. They walked to the sideline and sat on the bench. Sean sat down first then Lien-Da sat between his legs. Sean just wrapped his arms around her waist as they were having a good moment. Sean said, "Where have you been all my life?" Then Lien-Da said, "Looking for someone, then you came and took my heart." Sean couldn't help but smile as he kissed Lien-Da's right cheek.

* * *

_**At School...**_

Principle Lupe the Wolf called the staff and the basketball team telling everybody to head to the cafeteria as she is about to make an announcement,

Principle Lupe walks to the podium and begins to speak, "Okay everybody. I brought y'all here today as I'm finna make an announcement of the up-coming tournament you guys are gonna be in, but first I would like to welcome former NBA player, Mr. Alonzo Morning." The basketball team, the coaches, and the staff all applauded to Alonzo Morning. Alonzo is a tall Bulldog, about 6'10, wearing a dark grey suit with a white under shirt a black tie and black dress shoes, and no question to the gang that he's a former NBA Player.

Alonzo Morning came up to the podium as he began to speak, "Good morning. My name is Alonzo Morning. I was a former NBA player; I've played in the NBA for 15 years, and I am now the Vice President of the Miami Heat. The reason I am here today is because I have contacted these coaches because of the type of talent you young men and you young ladies have. Before I announced the tournament y'all gonna be in, I would like to give a certificate to the seniors who are top-ranked in the nation as they will be playing in the 35th Annual McDonalds All-American Game. Mrs. Lupe, I give these certificates to you."

Alonzo gives the certificates to Principle Lupe as she is going to announce who's gonna get it,

"These certificates goes to: (she opens it as it reads)...Bunnie Rabbit."

They all clapped to Bunnie as she got up, grabbed her certificate and shook Mrs. Lupe's hand as Mrs. Lupe continues,

"Next is (she opens it as it reads)...Sally Acorn."

They all clapped to Sally as she got up, grabbed her certificate and shook Mrs. Lupe's hand as Mrs. Lupe continues,

"Next is (she opens it as it reads)...Shadow the Hedgehog."

They all clapped to Shadow as he got up, grabbed his certificate and shook Mrs. Lupe's hand as Mrs. Lupe continues,

"And last but not least (she opens it as it reads)...Sonic the Hedgehog."

Everybody all cheered for Sonic as he got up, grabbed his certificate and shook Mrs. Lupe's hand. Mrs. Lupe begans to speak, "Everybody, these are your McDonald's All-American participates of 2013."

The team and staff have all applauded to Bunnie, Sally, Shadow, and Sonic as they are McDonald's All-American of 2013 in which it will be taking place in the United Center in Chicago, Illinois. Next Alonzo went to the podium as he's about to announce the up-coming tournament the boys and girls are gonna be in,

"Ladies and gentlemen. Lets give another round of applause for these McDonald's All-Americans right here."

The audience again congratulated them, as Mr. Morning continues,

"Now the tournament these young men and young ladies are gonna be in, is the Naismith Spalding Invitational Tournament in Springfield, Illinois. If your friends or families wanna attend to the tournament, please contact your assistant principle for attendance. Buses and hotel reservations are already being schedule from your principle."

* * *

The team all have packed their bags as they're lining up on the plane to Springfield, Illinois. They live in Atlanta, Georgia so it's gonna be a 8 hour ride there, as Sean said, "I wonder what it's like to play in a tournament fill with top-ranked players in the nation. This could be fun."

The gang got on the plane as some brought their lap-tops to either watch a movie, make music, or their school work. Listen to their mp3 players, or start having a conversation.

**_8 hours later..._**

The gang all woke up from their naps, as the pilot has told them that they have landed on an air port of Springfield, Illinois. The gang got all of their stuff and see it's day time in Springfield around 4PM, enough time for them to hang out. They went to the air port to wait on their bus but thankfully, the bus arrived 15 seconds later. They got in and starts off by having conversations to one another. Then Sonic said, "Aye unc, what hotel we're staying at?" Coach Charles said, "The hotel we're staying at La Quinta Hotel." Sonic said, "Okay."

The bus parked at the front of La Quinta Hotel and the gang got out of the bus and went inside of the hotel. Inside of it is where the dining room is at. It has a waffle machine to make waffles, a pancake machine to make pancakes, cereal isle, drink dispenser, and a counter where you make either coffee or tea. They have a indoor pool along with a jacuzzi, A training room, a water fountain, and a 5-building rooms to stay in.

The gang went to the dining room and sat down on the table to have a conversation as the coaches are getting room keys.

"Wow," said Sean, "its the first time I went to Springfield." Sonic said, "So, has anyone bring their game systems?" Tails raised his hand a little and said, "I did. I brought my Xbox." Knuckles said, "What kind of games?" "Like 2k13, Call of Duty, Madden 09-" Wave interrupted and said, "09?" The gang all started to laugh when they heard what Wave and Tails said, as Wave continues, "The hell. You got a old-kinda-sucky game. With no fye rookies. No RGIII, Andrew Luck, or nothing. You lame." the gang continues to laugh. Then Sean said,"Hold on, hold on. Do you have the up-dated roster?" They all laughed a little when Sean said that. Coach Chuck said, "Okay guys. Right now we're finna head to Golden Coral for something to eat. And Storm you better not be gritty." The gang all laugh when Sir Charles said that. "Okay coach." Said Storm.

The gang went to Golden Coral to eat. All of them ate their usual meals back-to-back because it's a buffet-restaurant. They were in there for like 30 minutes enjoying the meal they pick and ate. Next they went to the mall to buy some stuff they want. When the clock struck 8PM, the gang went back to their hotel to relax and have fun playing their video games.

The gang has their own rooms. The boys, the girls, and the staff. Their hotel rooms are the size of a living room, with a couch, a table, and a 30 inch flat-screen TV. The bedroom has 2 king size beds, a small table between the 2 beds along with a lamp and a alarm clock, and a small bathroom.

**Girls POV...**

The girls are in Bunnie's hotel room, good thing it's big enough to hold a basketball team. Mina and Julie-Su are playing NBA 2K13. Julie-Su has the Thunder and Mina has the Lakers.

**Julie-Su:** "Oh dunk time Westbrook, BUUUURRRRRR. Take that Mina." **Mina:** "Alright I'm finna play for real now." **Julie-Su:** "Okay lets make a bet then." Mina paused the game to hear what she has to say, "Okay what?"

Then Julie thought of something, "Like your AAU metal from Atlanta?"  
"Hell no."  
"Your Aqua 8's?"  
"Nope."  
"Alright, if one of us loose, one of us has to cut our hair?"  
"I'm not doing it."  
"So you're scared then?"  
"No I'm not."  
"Just say it."  
"I'm not scared."  
"Come on just say it. I'm not . . . . . gonna embarrassed you or something."  
Then Mina made up her mind, "Alright I'm bettin' it."  
"For real?"  
"I'm for real but my hair is not finna get cut ."  
They shook hands for the bet they made, then Julie-Su said, "We'll see."

Both Mina and Julie-Su were going at it. Late in the 4th quarter, Julie-Su up by 3 with 30 seconds left. As Julie-Su is on the free-throw line with Kevin Durant. She made both free-throws. Mina needs to get a quick shot . . . . and she did. But Julie-Su kept making those free-throws . . . . . and the game is over. Mina looses the bet and gets a hair cut.

**(A/N: If you read Sonic Universe Comic #6 of Light Mobius, Mina's hair length is at her shoulders)**

**Now back to the story...**

Mina can't believe she's gonna get a hair cut. Her long hair that stops at the middle of her back, will be at her shoulder length. Mina's hands are on her face as she slowly slid them down of of it, because she can't believe it. Julie-Su calls Bunnie to cut her hair. "Tails has gotta see this." Said Julie-Su. Julie went to Sonic's hotel room to tell the guys and Tails, "Hey guys, Mina's finna get a hair cut." Then Tails said, "Why?" "She lost the bet against me on 2K." "Aaaawwwwww daaaaammmmmmmnnnnnn." is what Tails can say. The boys went to the girls hotel room as they see Mina is sitting on a chair after she wet her hair. Bunnie is getting her salon kit ready, puts a big towel around Mina's neck, and the cutting begins.

**30 minutes later...**

Bunnie finished cutting Mina's hair as her hair-length is at her shoulders. Mina still can't believe it that her hair is now short. Then her boyfriend Tails said, "Wow Mina. You look good with your hair short." Mina kinda smiled when he told her that, then she said, "Really. You mean it?" Tails nods is head with a yes. Mina now felt happy about it since her boyfriend cheered her up. "AAAAAWWWWW," is what the gang said of seeing Tails making Mina feel happy about her hair cut.**  
**

**Boys POV...**

The boys went back to their rooms to have fun. Sonic and Knuckles are also playing 2K13 while listening to I Think I Love Her by Gucci Mane. Then Sean said, "Man I went to that Foam Party on the east side of Atlanta. I was crunk as fuck at that time. When that song came on, I was on that girl part saying (In a gay-tone way) 'Hy my name is Suzie and Gucci thinks I love him'." The boys all laughed when he said that. Then Sean said, "My home boy Marcus said, 'WAT THE FUUUUK.'"

"Hey y'all," said Sonic, "Lets see who can rap." Nack said, "Oh that's for me then." Nack went to his lap-top to find a beat, and picked a beat he made. The boys all like the beat Nack made as they were bobbing their heads enjoying the beat. Nack starts to rap, "Uh . . . uh . . . whoa . . . whoa . . . whoa . . . aye check this out,

"Why so serious, coldest weasel period. Flow so sick, even god couldn't hear it. You dudes kinda soft but I go so hard. My flow is very nasty, like a discharge. Nic play the track now it is a homicide. If you are killing shit then my flow's a genocide. I'm supa dupa bad but I'm not a child. My money so old so it's going outta style.

"You tryin' to take that instantly I will hurt you. I got a lot of fans like the back of a church pew. All around the world people know what I'm all about. I'm hot like a husband and it's called a cheatin' spouse.

"No food fight but my homies toke biscuits. 'Cus these fake rappers beat squares like trisects. And also probably too broke to pay attention. I am hood rich and that is not independent.

"We make big cake, but you can not taste the batter. I'm cold when they shook, hope yo legs don't shatter. Shorty go hard she a shaker in a mova. I'm just tryin' to get up in the meat like a skewer. 'Cuz the Fang is coolar, We connoisseur,, 30 stories really goin' around like a rumar. Run tell that my rap game trill. Music in me like I got a lot of wheels.

"I gotta whole squad that's down to kill. 'Cuz I run this like a lax-a-tive. Teacher man bitch and baby make a lesson. Buy 2 drinks then I get her face pregnant. Now she always try to kick it with me like tekken. My wish is her command like Jeffrey. Ice, Gretzky, Fly, Jetson. Nowadays people ballin like an espy. If you play with me you're gonna be history. Scratch my index cause my trigga finga itchy.

"She took her clothes off like whatcha gotta say now. I told her go n bust it like a greyhound. Hit her from the back cause I don't like how her face look. Make a bitch talk to a wall like facebook. Saw me in person now she don't know what to do. I get your girl . . . and lick my . . . go on the crew."

The boys all got excited when Nack finished rapping. There's no doubt he can become a music producer, or a rapper in the future.

The clock struck 11PM as the gang all took a shower and put on their pajamas to go to bed. As the gang has a game tomorrow. Don't know who yet but they don't care, they wanna win.

**End of Chapter 9  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is about how did they became basketball players. It may either inspire you, shock you, or however it will be to you. Read and find out...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: How They Became Basketball Players**

**Sonic** started playing basketball when he was 5 years old. His mother Aleena bought him a Fisher Price Basketball Goal for christmas and Sonic was just having fun playing with it by shooting and dunking. Sadly their father, Jules, passed away with cancer 5 months later. So Aleena adopted **Manic** and **Sonia** and they're twins. Manic and Sonia followed their big brother's footsteps to play basketball when they were 3 years old, with the same Fisher Price Basketball Goal Aleena bought for Sonic. Luckily, their uncle Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog gave them lessons of the fundamentals of the game and years later, they just kept getting better and better. Watching basketball, playing against each other, etc. Sonic hopes to become a basketball player while Manic and Sonia dreams of becoming musicians.

**Lien-Da ****and Julie-Su** started playing basketball when they saw how awesome their dad, Luger the Echidna, played. Lien-Da was 6 and Julie-Su was 5 when their father took them to the park to let them have fun while his 2nd wife Mari-Su, Julie-Su's biological mother and Lien-Da's Step-Mother **(read Chapter 6 in case you forgot)**, was watching while Luger was playing pick-up games on the other side of the park. When they told their mother they want to see their dad play, they were walking to the court (along with their mother), and were amazed how awesome their dad play. Luger plays like Kobe Bryant. after they went home, the girls asked him can he teach them how to play basketball, he said yes and they never missed a single beat. Both dream of playing in the WNBA.

**Sean** started playing basketball when he was 4 years old. He was born in the military base at that time so his mother send one of her soldiers to her great-grandmother's house. His mother was still in the military when he was a toddler so she bought him a Fisher Price Basketball Goal while he was in his great-grandma's house. Then he starts shooting and dunking and that made him happy and that's how he got the game he loved. By the time he was a little kid, his uncle, Brian the Echidna, bought him a basketball goal to play with and he just shooting three's and everything. It was then his other uncle, Gary the Echidna, gave him some lessons of the fundamentals of the game; sadly, he died of a heart attack when Sean was 10 years old, which is why he got the tattoo of him on his chest because he was the one who taught him how to play basketball **(read Chapter 6 in case you forgot)**. He was known as a spot-up shooter every time he played, until in his 7th grade year when he didn't make the team. He went home crying because he wants to be on the basketball team for his school. So he made a promise to himself, along with his family, that he will work on his game to make the team by giving it a 110%. Every year he just gets better and better. Working on his game, watching every pro-basketball player's moves, working out to get in shape, and learning what it takes to be a pro-athlete. He dreams of playing in the NBA one day, which is also the promise he kept.

**Ash** started playing basketball when he was 10 years old. He was living in a suburban neighborhood there at that time while he was growing up. He decided to play basketball because he thinks it can get him out of trouble. He did thought about becoming a basketball player, but he realized he has good managing skills. He dreams of becoming a super adviser while enjoying playing basketball.

**Bunnie** started playing basketball when she was 11 years old. Bunnie never thought about playing basketball because soccer was her favorite sport. She was 6'2 as a goalie. One day when she arrived at Station Square Middle School, the girls basketball coach saw how tall Bunnie is and asked her how tall she is and asked her is she a basketball player. Bunnie said no, because she doesn't know how to play basketball. So her coach convince her to give it a shot by starting off with the fundamentals of the game, and became a quick learner of that position as a big man. It made it in her mind that basketball is definitely her favorite now and enjoys playing it. She did dream of becoming a pro-soccer player one day, but basketball was more challenging for her and dreams of becoming a basketball player someday.

**Mina** started playing basketball when she was 10 years old in the 4th grade. Usually, she likes to sing and her classmates, and teachers, were all amazed that she's an excellent singer. At school, she, along with her class, was outside having fun in the playground. Mina was bored at that time until she saw a basketball on an open court and ends up shooting with it of what she saw on TV when a basketball game comes on. Days later, she ended up taking basketball serious with lessons from other coaches at the Y (YMCA). She hasn't lost her habit of being a singer, but does take basketball serious. She dreams of becoming a singer while making music as well.

**Miles a.k.a. "Tails"** started playing basketball when he was 8 years old. His father, Amadeus Prower, was a retired military soldier at that time and he ended up becoming a mechanic. Tails later followed his father's footsteps of auto repairs and enjoyed doing it. One day, Tails saw a basketball goal on the side of his auto shop and ends up playing with it. Years later, he enjoys becoming a mechanic while playing basketball. He dreams of becoming a mechanic one day while enjoying playing basketball.

**Sally** started playing basketball when she was 5 years old. She somehow ended up playing basketball when she was in pre-k (Pre-Kindergarden). One day their teacher took her class outside to let them have fun. Sally somehow just saw a basketball to play with when it was outside on the grass just laying there. She picked it up and starts dribbling and shooting with it on the court. When she was with her parents at that time, they went to the store for stuff they needed. Sally, just somehow, saw a basketball and ended up playing with it. Her father, Maximillion "Max" Acorn, saw what she was doing and ends up buying her a basketball. Years later, she just kept getting better and better. Working on her ball-handling, shooting, defense, etc. She hopes of becoming a basketball player someday in her near future.

**Cream** started playing basketball when she was 6 years old. Her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, was a AAU basketball coach at that time, so she just followed her mother's footsteps. She just played with the basketballs her mom kept for the team when she was still a head coach. Cream just kept getting better every year, while her mother is mentoring her. Different camps, AAU games, YMCA tournaments, whatever you bring up-she just keeps dominating every event she went to, by the help of her mom. She told her mom that she dreams of becoming a basketball player someday, and no question about it, she believed her.

**Nicole** started playing basketball when she was 9 years old. She did like basketball because of the type of action they play, but never thought about playing it because tennis is her favorite sport. Nicole just somehow started playing basketball whenever she feels like it, but does takes it serious like how she does it on tennis.

**Nack** started playing basketball when he was 7 years old. Growing up, he lived in project-houses and the only thing that's exciting for kids is the playground. Nack somehow found a basketball and ended up just playing with it. Basketball was never gonna be his life long dream, but will enjoy playing it. He dreams of becoming a music producer. **(Read Chapter 9 in case you forgot.)**

**Jet, Wave, and Storm** started playing basketball when they were 7 years old. They are not actually related, they somehow ended up as friends when they were in elementary school. Wave already know how to play basketball, Jet and Storm sorta know how to play, but ended up getting better every year with the help from Wave. Wave was the best player in their group. She played AAU ball when she was 8 years old, and ended up dominating every tournament and event she and her team went. Jet and Storm were 9 years old when the first started playing AAU ball and did the same thing of what Wave did. The trio does dream of becoming mechanics in the future when basketball, football for Storm, isn't working out for them.

**Amy** started playing basketball when she was 7 years old. She somehow started playing basketball when she saw how good her uncle, Robert "Rob" 'O Hedgehog a.k.a. Rob 'O Hedge, played. She asked her parents can she play basketball like her uncle, they said yeah but they had to go to Rob first. Her parents told him she wanted to play basketball by learning from him, and Robert said okay. Years later, she kept playing basketball with the help from her uncle and mostly by herself. Basketball is her favorite sport and dreams of becoming a chef if basketball isn't working out for her.

**Antoine a.k.a. "Twan"** started playing basketball when he was 9 years old. He somehow just picked up a basketball and starts shooting with it. His growth spurt was around 6'3, now 6'4, and was a defender, rebounder, and spot-up shooter; which was he's best known at and does it well. He plans on joining the military in the future.

**Knuckles** started playing basketball when he was 8 years old. His favorite sport is actually football. He started playing basketball when his father, Locke the Echidna, had a basketball with him. Knuckles knew how to play basketball, but football is really his favorite sport. He dreams of becoming a pro-football player.

**Espio** started playing basketball when he was 10 years old. He's really known as a fighter. He started playing basketball in the 4th grade. he did that so it won't bored him and he enjoyed playing it. However, his skills of becoming a Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) fighter is his future.

**Tikal** started playing basketball when she was 7 years old. She started playing basketball when she was watching every basketball game that came on; whether it's college, NBA, Euro League, etc. she like the game. She was about 5'7 at that time playing guard, which is a normal height for a female basketball player. When she got to middle school, her growth spurt reached 6'1, the tallest of her class, so she played big man with a little bit of playing guard. She also dreams of becoming a basketball player.

**Shadow** started playing basketball when he was 5 years old. He grew up in a rough neighborhood and was a shy kid in his childhood. He picked up a basketball when he was in the 2nd grade. He along with his guardian, Maria, had moved to a new house just up north of the area. Shadow hadn't lost a step of playing basketball as he just keeps getting better every day. He did thought about becoming a police officer, but basketball gave him a shot. He'll become a police officer if basketball isn't working out for him.

**Silver and Blaze** started playing basketball when they were 8 years old. They first met in the 2nd grade and they already know how to play basketball. Since then it just clicked; they don't know how that happen but it just did. After they met, they rode the bus home and lived in the same neighborhood and ended up becoming friends by just playing basketball. They get along well, even when they, or one of them, have a bad day. Blaze dreams of becoming a basketball player, while Silver dreams of becoming a football player.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Game Day Pt. 2**

The gang are at Springfield College of Springfield, Illinois; the birthplace of basketball. The fans of Knothole Highs, including families, friends, and staff members both went to the tournament to watch them play and it's about 20 of them attending. Both the girls and the boys reached the championship round as the girls have won the tournament championship, and the boys are right now playing in the championship game. The boys are playing against Farragut Career Academy High School home of the Admirals of Chicago, Illinois, led by their star-senior shooting guard Scourge the Hedgehog; he plays like Vernon Maxwell.

If you don't know who Vernon Maxwell is, he was a former NBA player. He was CRAZY AS HELL when he played. But he was a good player. That's why I pick Vernon Maxwell for Scourge because, number 1) he's evil of course, and number 2) he's crazy. But Scourge won't be crazy in the game he's playing right now at this moment. It is the 3rd quarter about 5 minutes remaining as it's the Warriors 42, the Admirals 41.

* * *

**Commentator's POV...**

**Commentator 1:** 'Welcome back to Springfield College of Springfield, Illinois. As the Warriors are leading by 1 against the Admirals of Farragut Academy. It has been a good game so far between these 2 ball clubs.' **Commentator 2:** 'Yes as we take a look at Scourge, he has been getting to the basket for easy shots because his jump shot has been off right now of 5/12 shooting along with 14 points and 4 assists. Sonic has been the main focus right now for Knothole. He has only been 2/4 shooting from the field with only 12 points, along with 7 assists, 6 rebounds, and 3 steals. As a point guard, your job is to get everybody involved and that's what he's been doing right now.'

*horn sounded* **Commentator 1:** 'There's the horn as we're about to began playing as the Warriors are about to bring it up-court. Sonic gives it to Shadow, now to Knuckles on the elbow (end of the free-throw line). Back out to Sonic as Knuckles is now setting the pick . . . . bounce pass to Silver and he lays it in for 2. Nice back door cut by Silver to get the easy pass from Sonic and lucky for Silver, Sonic saw him, gives it to him, and lays it in.'

Warriors 44, Admirals 41.

_3rd quarter now about 2 minutes remaining as it's the Warriors 52, the Admirals 52..._

Shadow threw the ball to Silver on the right-corner of the 3-point line and drove baseline to his right. He saw a man coming to take a charge, so Silver hop step to his left, and as soon as he just landed, his right knee bend the other way and popped. The referee blew the whistle because he thought it was a foul he saw. Silver was on the floor holding his right knee grimacing in pain. The team doctor and Coach Charles went to Silver as he's still holding his right knee shouting in pain. Coach Charles bend his knees so he can see Silver face-to-face, "What's the matter Silver?" "MY KNEE COACH. I THINK I TORE SOMETHING.," said Silver still grimacing in pain.

This is a big loss for Knothole High. Silver is their best defender at the Small Forward position. Even thou at 6'3, 200 pounds, that's an excellent size for a high school basketball player at the small forward position. They have Jet as another good defender, but at 6'2, 190 pounds - he's a combo guard. Espio, 5'8 and Nack, 5'10 both good defenders, but are too short to play Small Forward. And Sean, 6'2 200 pounds, is also a combo guard. Coach Chuck is gonna be making a tough decision of who's gonna play small forward right now, and probably the whole season.

Coach Charles calls a full time out as Tails and Manic both picked up Silver and carried him to the locker room. Coach Chuck is now talking to his team, "Now guys, we are in a tough situation right here. With Silver out, we need somebody to play small forward for him for right now and probably the whole season. By me looking at his face, it's a serious injury. Jet," "Yeah Coach," said Jet as Coach Charles continues, "You're gonna play Small Forward for Silver right now. Understood?" "Yes Coach." said Jet as Coach Charles continues, "Okay Ash I'm putting you in for Storm at Power Forward 'cus Storm is tired right now and Knuckles, I'm moving you to Center." *horn sounded* "Alright. Bring it in. Warriors on 3. 1,2,3..." **Guys:** "WARRIORS"

_4th quarter now about 20 seconds remaining as it's the Warriors and the Admirals are all tied up at 73..._

Silver is sitting on the bench with a ice bag wrapped around his right knee of where he dislocated it at. Sonic now has the ball taking his time and looking at his defender to make sure he's not near 4 feet from him. The time is now 12 seconds as Storm sets a pick for Sonic. Sonic went to the pick but pulls it back and now Storm's man is guarding him. 6 seconds now as Sonic does a hesitation cross to his left, steps back and breaks the defenders ankles, pulls up for a shot...,

**3...**

The ball is coming down,

**2...**

Sonic is looking at the ball saying in his mind,_ 'Please go in. Please go in. Plllleeeaaaasssse gooo iiinnnnnn.'_

**1...**

The ball hit the back of the rim

**The horn went off at zero...**

And in it goes.

Sonic jumped up with excitement as the fans of Knothole High all cheered of the shot Sonic made. The players all jumped on top of Sonic to hug and congratulate him. Sonic is having pure excitement all over himself because of the shot he made. His coach/uncle Chuck went to him and hugged him tightly to congratulating him on making to shot. "Good job Sonic. Great shot as well." "Thanks Uncle Chuck." Said Sonic.

The game is over, it's the Knothole Warriors 75; Farragut Academy Admirals 73.

Sonic finish with 24 points of 8/12 shooting from the field, 5-5 from the free-throw line, and only 1 3-pointer made. Along with 8 assists, 8 rebounds, and 4 steals. Scourge finished with 22 points of 10/19 shooting from the field and 2-3 from the free-throw line. Along with 5 rebounds, 2 assists, and 2 steals.

The boys got the trophy of the Spalding Naismith Invitational Tournament of 2012. The boys went to their locker room to congratulate Sonic and themselves of the good game they played. 2 days after the tournament the gang went back home to Atlanta, Georgia.

* * *

Blaze took Silver to the hospital to check on his injured knee as Silver is wearing a big knee brace along with crutches. They both went to the front desk to check-in and are now sitting on the waiting area to hear Silver's name called. **Blaze:** "Hey Silver." **Silver:** "Yeah Blaze?" **Blaze:** "Sorry for what happened to your knee." **Silver:** "It's okay Blaze you don't have to apologize. It just happened." Blaze knew deep down Silver is devastated of the injured right knee he has. So Blaze just went to Silver and hugged him to cheer him up. They were silent for about 1 minute until, "Silver the Hedgehog?" a doctor named Dr. Quack called his name. Both Blaze and Silver got up - or in Silver's case, he grabbed his crutches; got up and walked to Dr. Quack and they followed him to his operation room.

Dr. Quack opens his door to let Blaze and Silver in. Blaze ends up finding a chair to sit on and Silver limps to a table to lie-down on while he gently relaxed his on the table. Dr. Quack starts to talk to him, "So Silver, how are doing today?" **Silver:** "Good thanks." **Dr. Quack:** "Good thanks. Now tell me about what happened to your knee?" **Silver:** "I got the ball and I drove baseline to my right. Next I saw a defender coming, so I hop stepped to my left. And as soon as I just landed, I felt my right knee some how popped and I felt pain on my knee. And I ended up on the hardwood floor, grimacing in pain." Dr. Quack nods his head. **Dr. Quack:** "Okay Silver, I want you to go to that x-ray machine over there a lie-down so we can examine your knee."

Blaze helped Silver slowly got up and helped him limped to the x-ray machine. Silver lie-down on the slider of the x-ray, and Dr. Quack flipped the switch turned the machine on and it began to examine his knee. It took about 4 minutes to examine it. After it was done, Silver got up and Blaze helped him sit back down. Dr. Quack is right now getting his portfolio fro the copies of Silver's injured knee. He later turned the light monitor on and put pictures of Silver's injured knee to show Silver and explained to him what he damaged. "Now as you can see, this ligament is the Anterior Cruciate Ligament A.K.A. ACL. This is the type of ligament when you make sudden movements by pivoting or cutting. As of what I can tell you, you have a slight tear on this this ligament. By tearing this ligament, you are now limited to play any activities, including the sport you played which is basketball."

"I knew it." said Silver. He remained silent of what Dr. Quack just said to him. He knew he tore something just went he popped his knee, and know he is out for the season for basketball. But he does have another year left for his senior year of high school.

"Now," said Dr. Quack, "surgery will be needed to repair your ACL. I will give you the date to pick what day you want your ACL to be repaired." Dr. Quack gave him the clipboard to pick the date to have surgery on. He chose January 2, 2013. "Okay," said Dr. Quack, "I will call you soon to let you know about the type of surgery you'll have as the other doctors and I will discuss the ligament on your knee." **Silver:** "Thank you Dr. Quack." **Dr. Quack:** "You too. have a nice day."

Silver and Blaze walked out of the hospital, got in the car and drove off to their destination.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Spot To Replace Pt.1  
**

Today is Monday and the gang arrived at school the following week later after they came back from Springfield, Illinois. Their next game is next week, they currently have a week off. Coach Chuck is still discussing who will be the starting Small Forward for Silver after he tore his ACL in the tournament. Coach Vanilla's team is practicing right now and Silver just had surgery on his right knee to repair the ACL tear. The surgery went well for him, it was no other ligament damaged to the knee or any other damages on the knee. So Silver will be ready for his senior year of high school for football and basketball.

Coach Chuck is in his office right now talking to Coach Merlin, his assistant, **Coach Chuck:** "Now *sighs* we're in a tough situation right here. Silver is done for the season of the ACL tear on his knee, and we need somebody who can play Small Forward for us that can handle the ball, rebound, defend, and score when he can. Got any ideas Merlin?" **Coach Merlin:** "Well the reserves on our team are about 6 guards and 2 big men. The ones who are perimeter defenders are Nack, Espio, Jet, and Sean; the 4 of I just named are guards. Tails and Manic are guards also and are average defenders; they can get some steals but not good on-ball defenders. Antoine plays big man but can defend on the perimeter as well. Ash is just a shot blocker. So for the ones, you said who can handle the ball, rebound, defend, and score; I suggest . . . should start at Small Forward." **Coach Chuck:** "Well before I can agree on him becoming a starter, I suggest the reserves should play 4-on-4 against each other or against the starters, half-court. **Coach Merlin:** "Heh, seems like a good idea." Chuck and Merlin both agreed and went to the gym to get the boys ready for practice.

The girls' practice ended well for them, as they are now heading back to their locker rooms to get their stuff and either leave and go home, wait on their rides to come, or watch their boyfriend practice then leave with them.

The guys did their usual routines to get themselves ready for practice. After that Coach Chuck blew his whistle and telling his team to go to the sidelines to discuss some strategies,

"Now guys," said Coach Chuck, "I got good news and bad news. The bad news is, Silver is done for the year; he tore his ACL." The guys had some frowns on their faces of the bad news of Silver, as Coach Chuck continues, "But the good news is . . . one of you reserves is gonna become a starter at the Small Forward position. BUT, I'm not gonna pick one of ya, YET. Me and Coach Merlin decided one of ya reserves is gonna play 4-on-4 against the starters, half-court."

The guys had a W-T-F look on their faces of what Coach Chuck said to the team. This is gonna be challenging for the reserves because one of them is gonna become the starting Small Forward. The 4 starters, which are Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Storm, are somehow gonna play their game against the reserves. The other remaining reserves, which is about 8 of them, are gonna play their butts off to become a starter. This is gonna be a long week for them because right now both the boys and girls have a week off until their next game which is Tuesday, no question about it

Coach Chuck is now gonna pick the 4 reserves to compete the 4 starters, "Now the ones that I'm gonna pick are: Jet, Sean, Manic, and Antoine. Show me what y'all got."

Sonic shoots for ball first, he missed so Sean's team gets the ball as they call out their man (who to guard): Sean got Knuckles, Manic got his brother Sonic, Jet got Shadow, and Antoine got Storm.

The game goes to 12 as Sean throws the ball to Manic and the match-up begins.

Manic dribbles to the left side of the court and throws it back to Sean. Sean saw Antoine getting position down the block, so he told Manic to move to the other side. Sean took 3 dribbles, picks it up, and throws it to Antoine down low. Antoine caught it, steps back to his left, pulls up, and bounced out as Sean went after the rebound and tips it back in.

Sean's team 1, Sonic's team 0

Knuckles inbounded the ball back to Sean and gives it to Jet. He walks up to Shadow and does a crossover to his left to the basket but Shadow played good defense on Jet. So Jet decides to post up backs his way in and does a hook shot to his right, but bounced out as Shadow got the rebound, dribbles it back out and gives it to Sonic as he's now being guarded by Sean as Manic picked up Sean's man which is Knuckles. Sonic walks to him, hesitates and crosses to his right at a fast pace. Sean is right where Sonic is at, so Sonic does a Steve-Nash-layup with his left hand, and rolls in for 1 point. Sean got mad at that shot Sonic made.

Sean's team 1, Sonic's team 1

_**Moments Later...**_

Both Sean and Sonic's team are had a good game. Sonic and Manic had a good game both offensively and defensively. Knuckles thinks he can bully Sean down low in the paint, but boy he was wrong. Sean's an All-Around player for a 6'2 combo guard. Antoine and Storm had a good game as well against each other. Including Jet and Shadow. Sonic's team won the first game so now it's: Tails, Ash, Espio, and Nack.

The 2nd game goes to 16 and Sonic's team won again, this time by a 5 points. So Coach Chuck decides to stop the game and do their drills because they are gonna do it again tomorrow. Practice has now ended as the guys are heading back to their locker room.

**Sean:** "Boy this is gonna be a long-ass week of practice." **Nack:** "Hell yeah."

* * *

**_Days Later..._**

Same routines, same drills, different days. The reseves are still competing for the starting Small Forward position. Coach Chuck was scouting his reserves of the skills they bring to the team, which he already knows. The players understands what he, as a head coach, brings to the team, but they never thought that it would become a challenge just for a starting spot.

Coach Chuck is in his office talking to Coach Merlin, "So," said Coach Chuck, "who do you think should start at Small Forward." **Coach Merlin:** "I think . . . should start at Small Forward. Because this whole week, he was rebounding like a Small Forward should have, can handle the ball like you said earlier, defends on the perimeter, and can score when he can. Most importantly, he's letting his game come to him; that way he can make an impact soon." **Coach Chuck:** "Seems about right of what you've just said about him. Could've agreed even more." The 2 coaches later walked out of the office and went their separate ways, because they're in school right now.

The gang are right now in lunch eating their usual lunches. Sonic, Sean, Shadow, and Jet are sitting together having 1st lunch as Sonic is right now talking, "Boy that was a long-tough week of practice last week. I couldn't believe my uncle would come up with an idea of competing against the reserves so one of 'em would become a starter." **Sean: **"I swear, I have never been in this situation before. Where you was once a reserve, have to fight for a starting spot when your teammate got injured or something. I've been in a situation when a coach said 'I don't name my starters until you guys show me what y'all got.' But not like this." **Jet:** "I couldn't believe Knuckles was trying to fight you at practice." **Sean: **"Exactly, what happen was that..."

_-Flashback-_

_Knuckles got the ball on the elbow of the free-throw line and went to his left. Sean went with him, but Knuckles' knee hit Sean's knee and they both fell. Knuckles got mad at him because he thought he tripped him, Sean just put his hands up and said, 'What? What did I do?" Sean was just playing defense._

_-End of Flashback-_

The guys were laughing when Sean explained to them of what happen between him and Knuckles.** Sean: **"I was just playing defense really." **Shadow:** "Knuckles would have probably beat yo ass." **Sean: **"Shyyyd he probably would've 'cus he big as hell."

The bell rang as 1st lunch is now over and the 4 hoopers went back to their classes.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Now for those readers out their, message me of who do you think ****which reserve ****should become a starter at Small Forward. The reserves are: Jet, Sean, Antoine, Ash, Manic, Tails, Espio, and Nack.**

**Jet plays like Andre Iguadola**

**Manic plays like Brandon Jennings**

**Sean plays like Sidney Moncrief**

**Ash plays like Tyson Chandler**

**Antoine plays like Lamar Odom**

**Espio & Nack plays like Muggsy Bogues**

**Tails plays like Jason Kidd**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long for you readers out there reading my story.**

**So from the previous chapter of this story, I left some notes of you readers of who's gonna be the starting Small Forward for the boys after Silver, former starter, tore his ACL in his right knee in the Spalding Tournament at Springfield, Illinois. Well as it turns out, I only had 3 reviews for the results, but it seems fair to the readers. **

**So in this chapter, you will find out who's the starting Small Forward for the boys.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Spot To Replace Pt. 2**

It's the new week of practice for both the boys and the girls basketball team as the boys are in practice right now doing their usual routines. Silver just happened to be at practice watching his team because of the knee injury he has. THIS TIME, the reserves are not gonna compete one another for the Small Forward spot as they're going through some drills of their own, based on their abilities. After about 5 minutes of doing their drills, their head coach, Coach Charles a.k.a. 'Chuck', blew his whistle telling his guys to go to the sidelines for some news.,

**Coach Charles:** "Okay guys, I hope everyone of ya had a good rest on the weekend. Now for you reserves, y'all showed me what you all are capable to do from last week. Y'all work ya butts off and gave 110%. My decision of one of you reserves to become a starter will be announced when practice is over. But for right now, we need to focus on our game for Wednesday at Duluth High*. So I want the starting 4 (Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Storm)** against Jet, Manic, Sean, and Antoine."

Antoine shoots for ball first, and misses so Sonic's team gets the ball. Knuckles inbounded the ball to Sonic and the scrimmage began.

***(Remember, they live in Atlanta, GA)**

****(The starting 5 doesn't have another player in their starting rotation yet.)**

_**Moments Later...**_

The scrimmage went well for the guys. They did that just to get their run in to get loose for themselves.

After about 3 scrimmages, the boys all went to get a water break. Next they went to the center of the court where Coach Chuck has to say something, **Coach Charles:** "Okay guys, we had a great practice today. Tomorrow is gonna be a walk-through for Wednesday's game. After we break, I want all the reserves to come to my office when y'all get ya stuff. Bring it in." The team got up and put their hands up, as Coach Charles said, "1, 2, 3 ..." "WARRIORS," said the boys.

The gang all went to their locker rooms to get their stuff together as the 2 starters: Shadow and Knuckles, went home. Sonic is riding with his coach/uncle. Bunnie, who stayed and watch her husband[Antoine] practice, has to wait on him for now since he, as a reserve, is gonna be at Coach Chuck's office. And Storm and Wave, who also[Wave] stayed and watch the boys practice, are gonna be waiting on Jet since he, also a reserve, is gonna be at Coach Chuck's office.

The 8 reserves all arrived at Coach Charles' office at the same time as Tails, Espio, and Manic took a chair to sit on, as the rest of 'em stood up.

**Coach Charles:** "Glad everyone of ya made it. Now, let me start off by saying, I know everyone of you reserves showed me what y'all are capable to do for this team. Me and Coach Merlin have discussed which one of you is gonna be a starter at Small Forward. Before I get to announced who's a starter now, I am gonna called out your names of what you y'all have showed me.

"Manic, you showed me your great court awareness on offense and on defense.

"Tails, you as a back-up point guard on this team, showed me some great shooting touch that you have improved in.

"Ash, as always you showed me you can block shots.

"Jet, Sean, Antoine, Nack, and Espio y'all showed me that 'I can play and I'll prove it to you'.

"Now the starter that I'm gonna pick is ..."

**Jet's POV...**

_Aaaawwwww man, I feel tightness in my stomach right now._

**Sean's POV...**

_Damn my stomach feels tight. But aye, I don't care if I start or not, I'm still gonna play my game._

**Antoine's POV...**

_I'll be surprised if coach pick me._

**Nack's POV...  
**

_I don't even know if I should be a starter. I mean I'm 5'10 playing Point Guard as Sonic's back up for god sakes._

**Tails' POV...**

_Why is my stomach so tight. I don't wanna play Small Forward, I'm 5'11. I'm just gonna play Point Guard_

**Espio's POV...**

_Aye, I don't care if I start or not, I'm still gonna play my game._

**Ash's POV...**

_If coach picks me as a starter, I need to work on my on-ball defense._

**Manic's POV...**

_Man I'll be surprised if coach pick me._

**Normal POV...**

Coach Charles thought about it for a moment and picked, ". . . Jet."

**Jet's POV...**

_Wow coach pick me as a starter.  
_

**Normal POV...**

The guys blew their breaths out as it's now a relieve. The guys all said goodbyes to one another as they are finna leave. But as Jet was about his office, Coach Chuck stopped him to tell him something. "Now Jet, listen carefully. I picked you as our starter because you're the type of player we need at the Small Forward position. Don't get too happy for yourself just because you're a starter because if you screw up by not focusing in the game or your overall game, I'm taking you out of the line up and replace Sean at Small Forward. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. I understand." said Jet. "Good," said Coach Chuck, "now go home, get some rest, and stay out of trouble." Jet waved him back as he's walking out to the hallway and saw Storm and Wave waiting on him. "Y'all ready?" said Jet. "Yeah." said Storm and Wave. "So," said Wave, "what did Coach Chuck said to ya?" "He told me 'Don't get too excited just because I picked you as a starter.' The reason he picked me because, I'm the type of player he needs at Small Forward." "Hmmm okay." said Storm. As Jet continues, "I'm surprised your [he points to Wave] team doesn't have anyone that missed some games." "Yeah," said Wave, "I hope everyone of our players stay healthy as we're close to the State Tournament right now."

They later walked out of the building and walked home.

So it's official, Jet is now the starter for the boys basketball team.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Announcement

Hey guys I'm working on Chapter 14 right now. I may upload it later on today or as soon as possible.

For a quick preview, the boys and the girls played a game against Duluth High of Duluth, GA. 1 day after their game, the girls had practice, but one of 'em injured her knee. Who hurt herself you may wonder, find out on the next chapter of this story.


End file.
